Chat Room:24
by write4evr
Summary: What happens when some of are favorite MI characters randomly end up in a chat room together? Nothing important thats what!This is what happens when I'm hyper!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

LoveToDraw has entered chat room: 24

BlooBlooBloo has left chat room: 24

Narwhal has left chat room: 24

*Notice how everyone leaves as soon as I join. Clary thinks with a role of her eyes*

PrettyInBlack has entered chat room: 24

PrettyInBlack: Hey! Do you really like to draw or did you just randomly pick the name?

LoveToDraw: Hi No I love to draw. I've got friends who are obsessed with the color black

PrettyInBlack: I've got a friend who loves to draw

LoveToDraw: Isabelle?

PrettyInBlack: Oma CLARY?

LoveToDraw: Hey Iz. By the way isn't it 'Omg' not 'Oma"?

PrettyInBlack: No to people like us its Oh My Angel

LoveToDraw: wow

JustDon'tAsk has entered chat room: 24

*Alec sighs. Izzy had set this up for him, telling him he might 'find someone to love. Though he didn't believe her, he figured he might as well give it a try*

PrettyInBlack: Yay more people!

LoveToDraw: Wow Iz

JustDon'tAsk: Izzy?

PrettyInBlack: Alec! I thought I recognized that user name

JustDon'tAsk: You should, considering you made it up

PrettyInBlack: Don't sound so unhappy about it

JustDon'tAsk: …

LoveToDraw: You two are hilarious in the most random way

PrettyInBlack: You know it

JustDon'tAsk: …

LoveToDraw: Lol

*Jace was bored. He didn't do bored. So he went to the chat site Izzy had mentioned and signed up*

GoldenBoyForReal has entered chat room: 24

PrettyInBlack: Ok, is it just me, or can you guess who that is just from the cockiness in the name?

LoveToDraw: Nope it's me to

JustDon'tAsk: Same here

All but GoldenBoyForReal: Hey Jace

GoldenBoyForReal: Do I know you?

PrettyInBlack: Don't pretend like you don't know us Jace

GoldenBoyForReal: I'm serious

PrettyInBlack: It's me. Isabelle. Your sister.

JustDon'tAsk: And Alec

GoldenBoyForReal: Ok, but who's LoveToDraw?

LoveToDraw: You're such an ass Jace

GoldenBoyForReal: Hello to you to Clary

PrettyInBlack: Well this is cool

JustDon'tAsk: I wouldn't go that far

LoveToDraw: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, I missed this the first time so here it is: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS There we go **

_PrettyInBlack: Well this is cool_

_JustDon'tAsk: I wouldn't go that far_

_LoveToDraw: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA_

Chapter 2

PrettyInBlack: What now Clary?

GoldenBoyForReal: I'm guessing either something bad happened, or she's really excited about adultery

PrettyInBlack: That's so random Jace

JustDon'tAsk: Random or not I'm going to go with the first option

GoldenBoyForReal: Really? I was actually hoping it was the second

LoveToDraw: SPIDER! BIG HAIRY !

PrettyInBlack: Dear Angel your spazzing because of a _spider_?

LoveToDraw: 

JustDon'tAsk: Will someone go kill the damn spider?

GoldenBoyForReal: Fine

*Jace leaves his room and walks up the flight of stairs that will lead him to Clary's room*

(Meanwhile)

JustDon'tAsk: Don't you think it's kind of pointless for us all to be doing this when we all live in the same place?

PrettyInBlack: Don't ruin my fun Alec

JustDon'tAsk: Whatever you say Iz

*The SPIIDER was scuttling around my floor when Jace walked in and wordlessly squished the SPIIDER. He took one look at me, smirked, and left*

LoveToDraw: Thank you

GoldenBoyForReal: It wasn't that big

LoveToDraw: False

GoldenBoyForReal: True

LoveToDraw: False

GoldenBoyForReal: True

LoveToDraw: False

GoldenBoyForReal: False

LoveToDraw: True

GoldenBoyForReal: Ha

LoveToDraw: Damn it

GayForGlitter has entered chat room: 24

All but GayForGlitter: Magnus

**Alright that's chapter two and I don't know when I'll update because I don't know where the stories going so Review and give me some ideas. Please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok first: I don't own the characters. Second thanks to everyone who's left a review! Oh and I was going to just keep this random but then one of my reviews gave me a good plot idea that I could use while still keeping it random so thank you said reviewer. Now with that out of the way, enjoy!**

Chapter Three

GayForGlitter: I feel so loved

PrettyInBlack: Guess whhoo

GayForGlitter: How are you Izzy Darling?

PrettyInBlack: EXSTATIC

GayForGlitter: That's good, but remember: Too much coffee is bad for you

PrettyInBlack: YAY _coffee_

GayForGlitter: And Clary how's one of my favorite red heads?

LoveToDraw: there was a spider in my room

GayForGlitter: How unfortunate. Was it big?

GoldenBoyForReal: NO

LoveToDraw: YES IT WAS HUGE

*Jace can't help but laugh. Oh Clary…*

GayForGlitter: I'm sorry to hear that. So that means GoldenBoyForReal is Mr. Perfect and JustDon'tAsk is Alec. How are you dear

GoldenBoyForReal: Perfectly perfect in every way thank you for asking

GayForGlitter: I was talking to Alec

GoldenBoyForReal: heh heh heh

JustDon'tAsk: hi Magnus

PrettyInBlack: oooooooooooooooooooo

LoveToDraw: 'sly laughter'

GoldenBoyForReal: I feel like I'm missing something

PrettyInBlack and LoveToDraw: oblivious fool…

JustDon'tAsk: …

PrettyInBlack: OMA guess what I found out today!

JustDon'tAsk: oh Angel what?

PrettyInBlack: CLARY'S IN LOVE

LoveToDraw: Iz!

GayForGlitter: With whom?

*Clary started to panic. What if Isabelle told them? Then Jace would know…*

LoveToDraw: Isabelle Lightwood don't you dare!

PrettyInBlack: drum roll please…

LoveToDraw: IZZY!

*Clary was officially on the verge of a full scale panic attack*

PrettyInBlack: IT'S JACE

*Jace's mouth popped open in a surprised 'O'*

JustDon'tAsk: ummmmm

GayForGlitter: You have terrible taste Clarissa

*Clary was blushing furiously. Part of her was screaming at her to log off and hide in her room for the rest of her life, but another part couldn't stand to not see Jace's reation.*

PrettyInBlack: Weeelll…

*Jace's mind was racing. Just laugh and blow it off Jace, he thinks. But if I don't tell her now I might not get another chance. He took a deep breath…*

GoldenBoyForReal: Love you to Clare

**GASP! Bet you all saw that coming haha. So what was it? Love or hate? Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I DO NOT own the characters… ;( Lol anyways sorry I haven't updated in a while but ya now I am! So…enjoy!**

Chapter Four

Luv2Draw: DO NOT mock me

GoldenBoy4Real: I'm being serious

PrettyInBlack: I KNEW IT! GO MEEE GO MEEE

Luv2Draw: ummm…spider?

JustDon'tAsk: Another one?  
Luv2Draw: no…um…I can't think…uh…spider?

PrettyInBlack: I think Clary's in shock :p

Gay4Glitter: I would be to if I found out Blondie loved me. I mean EW!

GoldenBoy4Real: I'm going to choose to ignore that.

Luv2Draw: uh…my brain feels fuzzy

GoldenBoy4Real: oh the effect I have on women

Luv2Draw: um…I feel dramatic…

PrettyInBlack: WHY?

Luv2Draw: when Jace said he had a fuzzy brain effect on women I thought 'kiss me damn it'

GoldenBoy4Real: yummy (spelled backwards is yummy!)

JustDon'tAsk: Uh, Jace…no it's not.

GoldenBoy4Real: It is when you spell it like this: yummuy

JustDon'tAsk: …

PrettyInBlack: I think that's your cue to get your ass upstairs Jace

Luv2Draw: mmmhhhmmm

GoldenBoy4Real: I'm gone

GoldenBoy4Real had left Chat Room: 24

Luv2Draw has left Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack: that's one less couple I have to get together

JustDon'tAsk: you say that like there's actually more couples.

PrettyInBlack: Oh there is. Two more actually.

JustDon'tAsk: Oh ya? Who?

PrettyInBlack: Well, me and Simon and you and a certain someone else…heh heh heh

JustDon'tAsk: SIMON? Izzy he's a _vampire_!

PrettyInBlack: and Magnus is a warlock

JustDon'tAsk: what does _Magnus_ have to do with this?

PrettyInBlack: bahahahahaha bye Alec

JustDon'tAsk: Isabelle DON'T LOG OFF

PrettyInBlack has left Chat Room: 24

JustDon'tAsk: I'm so confused…me and someone else? What's up with that?

Gay4Glitter: Alec you poor oblivious child…

JustDon'tAsk: Wait you know what she meant?  
Gay4Glitter: Never mind it Alexander

JustDon'tAsk: Wait what?  
Gay4Glitter has left Chat Room: 24

*Magnus wanted to tell Alec that Izzy had meant that Alec and he should get together, but if he was still to hung up on Mr. I'm- Jace- Wayland- a- blond- who- could- be- brunette- with- just- a- snap- of- Magnus'- magnificent- fingers- to figure it out that was his problem.*

*Alec stared at the computer screen. All he could think was: What the hell? SO he signed out of the chat sight and shut down the computer.*

JustDon'tAsk has left Chat Room: 24

**So did this give you any clue to who MIGHT join us in the next chapter? Yes? No? I'll give you a hint: Si-cough-mon. Getting any closer to the answer? No? Well then you'll just have to wait for the next chapter! Lol. But ya gotta tell me if you even want there to BE a next chapter because if you don't I won't waste my invaluable time writing one. HaHaHa review please :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I've said this like a batrillion times but…I don't own the characters. I wish I did…but I sadly don't. **** Oh well…anyway enjoysterz. **

*Jace stared at the ceiling, with one person on his mind. Clary. He stretched and got up, glancing the mirror on his wall. What he expected to see was his gold eyes looking back at him, and his perfect-even-in-the-morning gold hair. Instead what he saw was…_oh shit. "Why the hell is my hair_ **brown?**" He yells at his reflection.*

*Alec jumped when he heard Jace yell. He jumped even more when his door burst open and Jace stalked in, looking ready to kill and…is it the lighting or is his hair brown? "Uh Jace…you're brunette." Alec observes. "You don't say! Do you know _why_ I'm brunette Alec?" Jace snarls. "Uh…no?" Alec replies uncertainly. "BECAUSE OF MAGNUS!" Jace explodes. Alec flinches. "You don't know that." He says timidly. "Oh but I do. And do you know what I'm going to do about it?" Jace asks, a crazy glint in his eyes. "No…" Alec replies, slightly scared by the look on Jace's face. "I'm going to chat room twenty four, because if I see Magnus Bane in person I'll kill him." Jace snaps before turning on his heal and stalking back out of the room. Alec, totally confused by the whole thing, turned to his computer and went to chat room twenty four.*

Gay4Glitter has entered Chat Room:24

GoldenBoy4Real has entered Chat Room:24

JustDon'tAsk has entered Chat Room:24

GoldenBoy4Real: MAGNUS BANE YOU ASS WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR!

JustDon'tAsk: Jace it probably wasn't Magnus maybe you're just…maturing?

GoldenBoy4Real: MATURING? I WAS 'MATURING' FOUR YEARS AGO! WHAT'S HAPPENING NOW IS _SOMEONE DYED MY HAIR! _AND I _KNOW_ IT WAS MAGNUS.

Gay4Glitter: You mean your hair isn't its usual disgusting blond? What a shame. I may just start crying.

GoldenBoy4Real: MAGNUS CHANCE MY HAIR BACK _RIGHT_ _NOW_!

Gay4Glitter: Who said I did anything to your hair?

GoldenBoy4Real: Magnus if my hair isn't its usual color the next time I look in a mirror I WILL KILL CHAIRMEN MEOW!

Gay4Glitter: GASP! You wouldn't!

GoldenBoy4Real: Yes I will.

Gay4Glitter: Well I'm sooo sorry Blondie-who-isn't-blond-anymore-but-still-acts-like-a-blond but that dye won't be coming out for a month. It's guaranteed on the box. And if you come close to Chairmen Meow I will turn you into a neon green fish and feed you to him. Chairmen Meow loves neon green fish.

JustDon'tAsk: …

GoldenBoy4Real: Are you telling me my hair is going to be brown for a MONTH?

Gay4Glitter: Deal with it. No one liked you as a blond anyway.

GoldenBoy4Real: Plenty of people loved my beautiful golden tresses.

JustDon'tAsk: No one says tresses Jace…

GoldenBoy4Real: Shut the hell up Alec, you're just jealous of my beautiful TRESSES

Gay4Glitter: Alec has beautiful tresses!

GoldenBoy4Real: My tresses are better.

JustDon'tAsk: Why the hell can't you both just say hair?

ChicksDigFangs has entered Chat Room: 24

GoldenBoy4Real: I want my golden tresses back…

ChicksDigFangs: You're not blond anymore Jace?  
GoldenBoy4Real: Who the hell are you?  
ChicksDigFangs: Simon

GoldenBoy4Real: Oh dear Angel not you…I have a news flash for you Simon. Chicks do dig fangs…except for when their in your blood sucking mouth.

Gay4Glitter: I have to agree with Mr. Perfect…even though it pains me to do so.

JustDon'tAsk: Ya…

ChicksDigFangs: I don't know Alec; your sister seems to dig my fangs.

JustDon'tAsk: WHAT?

ChicksDigFangs: You heard me

Luv2Draw has entered Chat Room: 24

Gay4Glitter: Jace isn't blond anymore Clary.

GoldenBoy4Real: SHUT UP MAGNUS! HAVN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH SPOIL ALREADY?

JustDon'tAsk: Why spoil? Can't you just say damage?

Luv2Draw: Um ok…hey Simon.

ChicksDigFangs: Hi Clary

JustDon'tAsk: Clary did Izzy say anything to you about Simon?  
Luv2Draw: No…

JustDon'tAsk: Tell her to log on

* Everyone in the Institute heard when Clary yelled, "IZZY! CHAT ROOM TWENTY FOUR!"*

PrettyInBlack has entered Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack: Hula everyone what's the emergency?  
JustDon'tAsk: I hear you like Simon's _fangs_.

PrettyInBlack: Well they are pretty hot

ChicksDigFangs: Thank you

JustDon'tAsk: HE'S A VAMPIRE

PrettyInBlack: Noooo duh. If he wasn't then I wouldn't be saying his _fangs_ were hot, would I Alec?

Gay4Glitter: Simon's fangs aside have you heard the news Isabelle?

PrettyInBlack: YAY GOSSIP! What's the news?  
Gay4Glitter: Jace isn't blond

PrettyInBlack: No way!

Gay4Glitter: Yes way. I personally dyed his locks brown. A dull and boring brown.

PrettyInBlack: BAHAHHAHAHA

GoldenBoy4Real: I miss my tresses…

Luv2Draw: Tresses? Who the hell says tresses?  
JustDon'tAsk: THANK YOU Clary, that's what I said.

Gay4Glitter: trenzas

JustDon'tAsk: who's that?  
PrettyInBlack:?

Luv2Draw: umm?

ChicksDigFangs: I don't get it

GoldenBoy4Real: It's tresses in Spanish

Luv2draw: What is with you two and tresses?  
GoldenBoy4Real: Well you see Clary, I used to have beautiful tresses, but now that they're gone I'm morning them. My tresses…

Luv2Draw: …that doesn't answer my question…

GoldenBoy4Real: Too bad

PrettyInBlack: What do you guys think, the blood red top, or the navy top.

Luv2Draw: that is so random…

JustDon'tAsk: all of this is random…

GoldenBoy4Real: Well we all know which Simon would prefer

ChicksDigFangs: Oh shut up Blondie…oh right. I can't call you that anymore BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT BLOND!

GoldenBoy4Real: Yet still my tresses are more beautiful than yours

Luv2Draw: I'm killing the next person who says tresses

GoldenBoy4Real: tresses

Luv2Draw: You're dead. SAY GOODBYE TO JACE

Gay4Glitter: He doesn't deserve my goodbyes

Luv2Draw had left Chat Room: 24

*Jace heard angry footsteps coming towards his room and knew it was Clary…coming to injure him and his bland tresses.*

GoldenBoy4Real: GAH SHES GOING TO HURT ME!

GoldenBoy4Real has left Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack: none of that answered my question…

Gay4Glitter: Go with the red one sweetie. It'll fit you better.

ChicksDigFangs: Just for the record, I was going to say the navy one

PrettyInBlack: Now I'm back to square one. Which do I wear? Alec?  
JustDon'tAsk: The red one

PrettyInBlack: The red one it is

EveryoneLovesMyTresses has entered Chat Room:24

PrettyInBlack: WHO?  
**Sooo….what do you think? Lots of unimportant and unanswered questions to be discovered. Such as who's EveryoneLovesMyTresses? I'll give you a hint: you may have gotten his FEVER. Any ideas? Yes…no? Oh well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Another question is…never mind there aren't any more that I can think of ****. Oh and I just want to throw a few things out there: I don't think brown hair is dull and boring…in fact my hair is brown…and secondly I love Chairmen Meow, I would never have Jace hurt him **** (though it is funny to think of Jace and a neon green fish…hehehe) And I know some people hate it when their asked to review but I'm going to ask anyway: review please! Yes I looooove reviews. Lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hula hula hula! So once again I don't…MY POPCORNS READY! Yummuy…Wow I'm having a hard time thinking about just one thing right now…what was I saying? …Oh right. I don't own the characters. Or the certain famous someone who's going to be joining us…heh heh heh.**

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: Hey guyz

PrettyInBlack: Do we know you?  
EveryoneLovesMyTresses: Of course you do. I'm known everywhere for my tresses and my high voice.

JustDon'tAsk: Uh…

ChicksDigFangs: That could be anyone…including Magnus

Gay4Glitter: My voice isn't high!

ChicksDigFangs: Whatever you say…

*Magnus made a mental note to turn Simon into a neon green fish*

PrettyInBlack: OH! I know who you are!

JustDon'tAsk: Oh Angel now I'm nervous…

PrettyInBlack: Shut up Alec

Gay4Glitter: Alright Isabelle, who is it

PrettyInBlack: I'm guessing…JUSTIN BIEBER!  
*Alec smacked his head against his desk. Not this guy…*

ChicksDigFangs: Did anyone else just hit their head against a wall/ their desk?  
JustDon'tAsk: Yes…

PrettyInBlack: Oh don't be so mean! I like this guy. He's got awesome hair

Gay4Glitter: He is very cute… (I'd do him…if he'd just hit puberty…)

*Why does that bother me, Alec asks himself. It's not like I've got feelings for Magnus…do I?*

PrettyInBlack: I agree with Magnus

ChicksDigFangs: Uh Izzy…I'm still right here

PrettyInBlack: What's your point?  
GoldenBoy4Real has entered Chat Room: 24

GoldenBoy4Real: Ow

JustDon'tAsk: What's wrong with you?  
GoldenBoy4Real: Clary hurt me

Luv2Draw has entered Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack: CLARY YOU'LL NEVER GUESS WHO'S IN THIS VERY CHAT ROOM WITH US!  
Luv2Draw: Uh… who's in this very chat room with us?

PrettyInBlack: JUSTIN. BIEBER!

Luv2Draw: NO WAYSTERS! He's got aawwssoommee hair

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: Thank you

Luv2Draw: OMA! Hi Justin

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: Hello

GoldenBoy4Real: Uh…my tresses are better than his

PrettyInBlack: Do I detect a hint of jealousy?  
GoldenBoy4Real: Of course not! It's just a fact. My tresses are better.

JustDon'tAsk: Jace JUST SAY HAIR

GoldenBoy4Real: NEVER

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: You think your tresses are better than mine?  
GoldenBoy4Real: Yup. BECAUSE THEY ARE

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: I'm sure they're not

GoldenBoy4Real: I'm sure they are. Even though they are now brown….MAGNUS!

Gay4Glitter: Hello Jace! How are your tresses today?

JustDon'tAsk: Angel Magnus just say hair…

Gay4Glitter: Not even for you Alec dear

GoldenBoy4Real: I hate you Magnus Bane. And you Bieber Justin.

Luv2Draw: It's Justin Bieber Jace

GoldenBoy4Real: Quiet you. Now back to how much better my tresses are: there's no question about it Bieber. My tresses are better.

Luv2Draw: Did he just shush me?

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: How could your tresses be better than mine? Not only are mine on my head, but their Canadian. Tell me how yours could possibly compare.

GoldenBoy4Real: Well my tresses are on MY head and MY head is better and HOTTER than yours. And my tresses…well their angel tresses! That's better than being Canadian tresses.

PrettyInBlack: Is it me or are they talking about their hair like it's…a person?  
Luv2Draw: No it's me to…

JustDon'tAsk: I just wish they'd say hair instead of tresses…

Gay4Glitter: Alexander Lightwood why can't you just accept the word?  
JustDon'tAsk: Because it isn't normal! If you were talking to someone you wouldn't say "I like your new tresses cut"! You'd say "I like your new HAIR cut"!

Gay4Glitter: Well I say tresses

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: How could your tresses be better than mine? My tresses are famous and I think that you're just full of yourself by saying that your tresses were angel tresses!  
GoldenBoy4Real: I don't care if your tresses are famous! Your tresses could be the Angel's tresses and mine would still be better! And you stupid little mundie my tresses are angels tresses!

Luv2Draw: Wow this is intense

PrettyInBlack: BLOOP! NAAAA! BLLOOPP!

JustDon'tAsk: Oh hell what is she doing?  
Gay4Glitter: Perhaps Simon is with her and she's typing what she hears

JustDon'tAsk: …Oh Angel that's something I didn't need to hear. And besides, when's the last time you heard someone say 'bloop' when they were going at it?

Gay4Glitter: You've never heard that? Hm…well maybe I've just been with some weird people.

JustDon'tAsk: Yet another thing I didn't need to hear

ChicksDigFangs: Just for the record, I'm still right here

JustDon'tAsk: Than what is she doing?

PrettyInBlack: Heh heh you'll never know

JustDon'tAsk: …

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: I say we vote!

GoldenBoy4Real: Fine

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: Everyone who thinks my tresses are better say JUSTIN

PrettyInBlack: JUSTIN I LOVE YOU!  
Gay4Glitter: Justin

Luv2Draw: …Justin

GoldenBoy4Real: TRAITER!

Luv2Draw: Sorry Jace, but your hair is only hot when it's blond

GoldenBoy4Real: MAGNUS BANE YOU MADE CLARY LIKE BIEBER JUSTIN'S TRESSES BETTER THAN MINE!  
Gay4Glitter: I'm sure she'd like Justin's tresses better than yours anyway

GoldenBoy4Real: I hate you…AND CHAIRMEN MEOW! With that said, everyone who likes my tresses better say Jace

JustDon'tAsk: Jace

Gay4Glitter: I don't know you anymore Alec

ChicksDigFangs: As much as I hate Jace I hate Justin Bieber more…so Jace

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: I win!

GoldenBoy4Real: No you don't! My vote counts and I say Jace!

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: Then it's a tie you ass

WolfGirlsGame2 has entered Chat Room: 24

WolfGirlsGame2: Doesn't anyone want my vote? 

**And there you have it. Tell me what you think as always and if you have any ideas of random things that should happen give them to me please because I just ran out of coffee and without that my random juices run dry. So ya review **

**: )**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hellohellohello everybody! How are your tresses today? Mine are…well never mind. Hehehe did anyone else notice that I said that the last chapter was chapter seven when really it was chapter six? Lol I've got to learn to count. BACK TO KINDERGARTEN! That said, enjoy the real chapter seven :)**

Chapter Seven

ChicksDigFangs: Hey Maia

WolfGirlsGame2: Hey there Simon

PrettyInBlack: Grrr…why would anyone want your vote?

WolfGirlsGame2: Grrr to you to Isabelle and well because I'm Simon's girlfriend. No der.

PrettyInBlack: WHAT?

*Uh oh…I'm on trouble…Simon thinks uneasily. I'd better stop this before it starts…oh hell why'd she have to say that…*

ChicksDigFangs: Oh um Maia what's your vote?  
EveryoneLovesMyTresses: I bet she says me…

GoldenBoy4Real: Well I bet she doesn't

PrettyInBlack: DO NOT think that you are off the hook Simon Lewis as soon as the bitch (pun intended) casts her vote I'm killing you and the bitch (once again, pun intended)

Luv2Draw: Ewwwwwwwwww someone's in trooouuuubbleeee

WolfGirlsGame2: Really Simon you have some serious explaining to do…and by the way Isabelle that was a bad and over used pun. Try again next time. And I say…

Gay4Glitter: Dundundun

WolfGirlsGame2: Jace

GoldenBoy4Real: YUS! YUSYUSYUSYUS I BEAT BEIBER JUSTIN UHUHUHUH YA THAT'S RIGHT! EVEN BROWN MY TRESSES ARE WINNERS! HAHAHA MAYBE IF YOU GREW A BIT YOU WOULD HAVE WON HEHEHE I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED UH HUH UH HUH VICTORY DANCE YAAAA! (GIRLISH SHRIEK)

Luv2Draw: …It's times like these that make me wonder what I see in you Jace Wayland/Morgenstern/Herondale/Lightwood

Gay4Glitter: No wonder the poor boy is such a spaz. He doesn't even have a solid last name. Plus he was abused as a child

EveryoneLovesMyTresses: OMG I finally lost! Oh my Gawd I can't lose! I'll melt! Oh Gawd…I'M MEEELTING! IMM MELLTING

EveryoneLovesMyTresses has left Chat Room: 24

GoldenBoy4Real: MAGNUS BANE I WAS NOT ABUSED

Gay4Glitter: No? Then what would you call it?

GoldenBoy4Real: Uh…tough love? Angel Magnus did you HAVE to burst my bubble?

JustDon'tAsk: Yet something else no one says

PrettyInBlack: Never mind that. Maia Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is Simon is MY boyfriend.

WolfGirlsGame2: Noooo he's MINE

Luv2Draw: You should battle it out with random sayings

JustDon'tAsk: Random sayings?

Luv2Draw: Ya like…your elbow makes me want to tickle my cucumber

Gay4Glitter: Hm…funny that's what I think when I see Alec's elbows

JustDon'tAsk: Oh dear Angel…

*Alec blushes because he thinks the same thing about Magnus' elbows…*

GoldenBoy4Real: OH I GET IT NOW! IT TOOK ME A FEW MINUTES BUT NOW I GET IT! MAGNUS ISN'T TALKING ABOUT AN ACTUAL CUCMBER IS HE?

PrettyInBlack: Oma Jace you're so dumb

Gay4Glitter: He's a brunette with blond moments

WolfGirlsGame2: ISABELLE YOU'RE AS JUMPY AS A SQUARE

PrettyInBlack: WELL YOUR LEPERCHAUN MAKES ME WANT TO SING HAPPY BIRTHDAY

WolfGirlsGame2: WELL YOUR LEFT SHOE MAKES ME WANT TO SCREAM YOUTH WITH A FRENCH ACCENT SO IT SOUNDS LIKE YARF!

PrettyInBlack: YOUR MONGOOSE MAKES ME WANT TO NIBBLE MY TOES

WolfGirlsGame2: I HATE YOU

PrettyInBlack: FUCK YOU

WolfGirlsGame2: THIS IS SHIT LETS GO FIGHT THIS OUT OVER MONCA FLAVORED ICED COFFEE

PrettyInBlack: LETS! AND WHILE WE'RE AT IT WE CAN GO SHOPPING

WolfGirlsGame2: OK! THEN WE CAN TALK ABOUT HOW 2 KILL SIMON!

PrettyInBlack: GOOD IDEA! SO I'LL SEE YOU AT STARBUCKS?

WolfGirlsGame2: YA SEE YOU THERE

PrettyInBlack has left Chat Room: 24

WolfGirlsGame2 has left Chat Room: 24

JustDon'tAsk: …

Luv2Draw: Well wasn't that…interesting

GoldenBoy4Real: well the random sayings were your idea Clary

Luv2Draw: I wasn't serious!

Gay4Glitter: Ya…speaking of Starbucks want to come see my elbows Alec?

GoldenBoy4Real: I don't see what that has to do with Starbucks…or Alec…or your elbows…O WAIT YA NOW I REMEMBER THE ELBOWS AND CUCUMBERS! RIGHT!

Luv2Draw: Dear God, please help me get through today. I promise I'll never ask for anything else if you just make sure Jace doesn't make me shoot myself…

JustDon'tAsk: I'd love to come see your elbows Magnus

Gay4Glitter: Excellent…don't forget your cucumber!

GoldenBoy4Real: It's not possible to forget the cucumber you're talking about Magnus…

JustDon'tAsk: I won't…see you at your place Magnus

JustDon'tAsk has left Chat Room: 24

Gay4Glitter has left Chat Room: 24

ChicksDigFangs: I'm so dead

GoldenBoy4Real: you say that like your still living

ChicksDigFangs: You're pretty confident for a guy who's sitting obliviously in front of his computer while I shove my undead tongue down your girlfriend's throat

Luv2Draw: Don't listen to him Jace I'm right here…but Simon that would be yummy

GoldenBoy4Real: I can't believe you just said that. It's my hair isn't it? You don't like the color.

Luv2Draw: (eye roll) Goodbye Jace. Later Simon

Luv2Draw has left Chat Room: 24

ChicksDigFangs: Soooo…

GoldenBoy4Real: So nothing I'm leaving

GoldenBoy4Real has left Chat Room: 24

*Simon feels lonely*

DemonPoxIsReal has entered Chat Room: 24

SilverLining has entered Chat Room: 24

I'mALadyNotAFighter has entered Chat Room: 24

ChicksDigFangs: Uh hi?

SilverLining: Hello. I'm having a hard time figuring out how I got here.

I'mALadyNotAFighter: Yes I don't get it…it's probably something HE did

DemonPoxIsReal: Why does it always have to be MY fault?

ChicksDigFangs: And you three are…?

**BAHAHAHAH Random anyway so what do you think? Was it good? Bad…really bad? Tell me! And tell me who you think SilverLining, I'mALadyNotAFighter(wow that's long), and DemonPoxIsReal are! I bet you don't know! (No you probably do lol) :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**HOla! Tehe hellO everyOne! HOw are yOu tOday? YOu'll never guess what? SOmeOne in the stOry is gOing tO have an Obbsession with O's! HOw fun is that? LOl enjOy peOple :)**

**Chapter 8**

SilverLining: James Carstairs. Call me Jem.

I'mALadyNotAFighter: Jessamine. I'm a Shadowhunter and HATE IT.

DemonPoxIsReal: I'm Will Herondale and what are you?

ChicksDigFangs: Um a vampire…wait did you say Herondale?

DemonPoxIsReal: OH MY ANGEL A VAMPIRE! WHAT IF IT'S DEQUINCY! JEM, GET THE HOLY WATER AND MY CHOCOLATE!

ChicksDigFangs: You sound like Jace…um your great great great great…um a lot more greats' grandson…wow that's just what New York needed. Another Herondale. Jebus…I'm getting everyone else.

SilverLining: The Herondale line survived? That's something to tell Gabriel Lightwood, since he said you wouldn't live to be eighteen Will.

DemonPoxIsReal: Wait…that doesn't make sense…wouldn't I need to have a son for this Jace boy to be alive? Hm…

ChicksDigFangs: LIGHTWOOD? Jebus I've gotta go get Alec! Oh wait he's busy tickling Magnus Bane's cucumber…

DemonPoxIsReal: Magnus? Well he's not someone I was hoping to see again…

I'mALadyNotAFighter: Gabriel has a great something grandson who's…like that? Wow he'd simply LOVE that

*Simon picks up his cell phone and calls Clary. "What?" She asks when she answers. "Um…well I'm on Chat Room 24 and there's these three people who don't know how they got here…one of them says his name is Will Herondale." "WOW! AMAZING! Why do I care?" She replies. "Because he might be related to Jace! Will you just go on please, and tell the rest of the Shadowhunters…plus Alec and Magnus. I'll get Maia." "I don't want to get Alec OR Magnus! God knows what I'd be interrupting!" "Please Clary?" "Fine. Goodbye." Then Clary hung up…*

Luv2Draw has entered Chat Room: 24

GoldenBoy4Real has entered Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack has entered Chat Room: 24

Luv2Draw: Ok so which one of you is Will

DemonPoxIsReal: I'm Will. What are you?

GoldenBoy4Real: I hear we're related Will

PrettyInBlack: that's crazy…how would they get here? A time machine?

SilverLining: Well see…I don't know your name but if I did I'd say it, but you see PrettyInBlack, we live with an inventor and we think he may have done something to send us here

I'mALadyNotAFighter: Well Jem **I** think it was something Will did.

DemonPoxIsReal: Of course you do

WolfGirlsGame2 has entered Chat Room: 24

ChicksDigFangs: I found Maia AND Isabelle. Ultimate task complete. So where's Magnus and Alec Clary?

Luv2Draw: They'll be here. They just wanted to put their pants back on before they came.

DemonPoxIsReal: …that's not fruity at all.

JustDon'tAsk has entered Chat Room: 24

JustDon'tAsk: You must be Jace's ancestor! You want to know how I know? HE SAYS THINGS THAT NO ONE NORMAL EVER WOULD 2!

SilverLining: Not to be rude, but I don't know any of you. It's confusing.

Gay4Glitter has entered Chat Room: 24

Gay4Glitter: OhmiGawd it's you three!

SilverLining: Hello Magnus

Gay4Glitter: Hi Jem! EVERYONE INTRODUCE YOURSELVES TO JESSAMINE AND JEM! Forget about Will though. You'll be happier if you do. Just like you'd be happier if someone killed Jace in his sleep.

GoldenBoy4Real: YOu're really pushing it Magnus.

Luv2Draw: OK INTRODUCTIONS! I'll start. Hello everyone, I'm Clary

PrettyInBlack: I'm Isabelle. Some people call me Izzy. I once told a werewolf that her mongoose made me want to nibble my toes.

*Jem, Will, and Jessamine glance at each other, then choose to pretend they didn't just see that.*

JustDon'tAsk: I'm Alec

ChicksDigFangs: Simon here

WolfGirlsGame2: I'm Maia. Yes, spelled M. A. I. A. don't screw it up, or I'll eat you.

GoldenBoy4Real: Jace Wayland/MOrgenstern/LightwOOd/HerOndale. Ya, I dOn't knOw what the hell my last name is, and I was raised by sOmeOne very evil whO planned On taking Over the wOrld.

DemonPoxIsReal: I like him. Did you know that demon pox was a real disease Jace?

GoldenBoy4Real: YES! I'VE BEEN SAYING THAT FOREVER!

JustDon'tAsk: Jace, why are you capitalizing all you o's?

GoldenBoy4Real: I feel that O is a dOwntrOdden, ignOred, abused letter so I'm appreciating it tOday.

I'mALadyNotAFighter: William used to say that about 'w'. He only said words that started with 'w' for a week.

SilverLining: I remember that. If I had to hear him say "whales wash walnuts with walrus'" one more time I would have killed him.

Gay4Glitter: I was just washing a walnut…with my mouth…well at the time I was calling it a cucumber but now walnut works.

JustDon'tAsk: SHUT UP MAGNUS

Gay4Glitter: Seems like Alec's still in the closet…well I'm going to tell you something Alec Lightwood I will drag you from the closet if I have to but you WILL get out of it. The closet I mean.

JustDon'tAsk: Oh my Angel Magnus you're so embarrassing

JustDon'tAsk has left Chat Room: 24

DemonPoxIsReal: …interesting

BoshYou has entered Chat Room: 24

SilverLining: I only know one person who says bosh

I'mALadyNotAFighter: It's the same for me. All three of us know who that is.

DemonPoxIsReal: 'Lo there Thomas!

BoshYou: What did you do Will?

I'mALadyNotAFighter: That's what I said!

DemonPoxIsReal: Someone tell me why this is my fault?

I'mALadyNotAFighter: It's always your fault Will

PrettyInBlack: That's what we all say about Jace

DemonPoxIsReal: Jem doesn't think this is my fault! Do you Jem?

SilverLining: Um…no. Of course I don't Will

*Jem does think this is Will's fault, he's just to nice to say so.*

DemonPoxIsReal: You can't lie.

SilverLining: Sorry Will, it's just that it usually is your fault…

DemonPoxIsReal: Oh go play your violin or something.

SilverLining: I left my violin in the 1800's!

DemonPoxIsReal: That's your fault

Luv2Draw: …intense. And I thought we had issues

PrettyInBlack: Oh we do. I doubt theirs are worse.

GoldenBoy4Real: We are pretty bad aren't we?

ChicksDigFangs: Yes you are.

WolfGirlsGame2: I think you mean WE are Simon. You and I are connected to their problems by Jace and Isabelle I guess

ChicksDigFangs: Sigh…unfortunately I agree

SheBitTheGinger has entered Chat Room: 24

SheBitTheGinger: How intriguing…a little screen with a little type writer. Amazing…

DemonPoxIsReal: Henry would you like to explain to everyone WHY WE'RE HERE!

SheBitTheGinger: Well I don't know Will…I suppose it could be because I…well…

Everyone but SheBitTheGinger: WHAT?

**Alright well I think that this chapter kind of sucked so if it did please tell me :) So…if by chance you DID like it, how should everyone from Clockwork Angel end up in New York? Cuz I don't have an idea yet lol :) SO whether you're crazy and liked this chapter, or you're crazy and hated this chapter like me (yes you're crazy either way I mean, just reading this story in general would make you very crazy Tehe) review :) Lata people**


	9. Chapter 9

**Tehe…Oh God another chapter…what shall happen in this one…umm…Oh well I'll just make it up as I go along :)**

**Chapter Nine**

SheBitTheGinger: Well see…there were these warlocks and they told me they had a way to make my latest invention work. I was ecstatic, but then they told me I had to give them Tessa. Well I of course took it upon myself to screech NO like a little girl. Then I went back to the Institute and ate Will's chocolate. And I…er tried to eat Jem's violin, but I chocked on one of those awful strings. And now I'm here.

DemonPoxIsReal: …that doesn't explain _anything._

SilverLining: NOT MY VIOLIN

PrettyInBlack: That's even worse than the time Simon tried to eat Jace

*Jace shuddered…creepy fucking vampire…*

GoldenBoy4Real: must yOu bring it up?

Luv2Draw: I'm feeling the need to meet these people.

DemonPoxIsReal: Well I can't see anyone right now. I'm in a small cramped space.

*All our modern day Shadowhunters, warlocks, vampire, and werewolf giggled at that.*

Luv2Draw: Cramped with WHAT?

DemonPoxIsReal: Well there's some clothes, a shoe…a sock…I personally can't figure out how this small type writer thing fits in here…oooooohhhhhh look…a tiny corset how INTERESTING…

Gay4Glitter: OHMIGAWD I THINK HE'S IN THE CLOSET WITH ALEC!

PrettyInBlack: …Magnus I doubt he's in the same closet Alec's in. It's fine.

I'mALadyNotAFighter: You are so stupid William just look for the handle on the door!

DemonPoxIsReal: Oh…well then I didn't think of that…

*Will stumbled out of the closet into what looked like a girl's bedroom…ooooh Will likes…*

DemonPoxIsReal: I'm in a girl's room.

ChicksDigFangs: What's it look like?

DemonPoxIsReal: Well the walls are pale green…the comforter on the bed is light blue…there are sketch books everywhere…

*He's in my room!*

Luv2Draw: I'm pretty sure that's my room

GoldenBoy4Real: Oh my Angel my ancestOr frOm the 1800's is in my girlfriend's rOOm…that can't be a gOOd sign. OOOOh nO nOt a gOOd sign at all. Mmmhhhmmm nOt gOOd.

PrettyInBlack: Why is he going on about signs?

BoshYou: Oh God…here's another thing Will did that I didn't need to hear about ever again.

I'mALadyNotAFighter: We are talking about the time he got obsessed with signs and those horrible…those horrible…

ChicksDigFangs: Those horrible WHAT?

Luv2Draw: Oh God what did Jace do now?

SilverLining: Well Clary…I hate to be the one to say this but…

Luv2Draw: BUT WHAT? WHY IS JACE ACTING LIKE A HIPPY SPAZ?

GoldenBoy4Real: THE SIGNS CLARY! THE SIGNS! THEY CALL FOR DESTRUCTION OF THE PEACE! OF **MY** PEACE!

PrettyInBlack: Clary's right Jace you do sound like a hippy spaz. Are you on something right now?

ChicksDigFangs: Or maybe the problem is he's NOT on something.

WolfGirlsGame2: that must be it

SilverLining: I wish it was as simple as Jace not taking his medication or him taking too much of his medication. But it's much more complicated.

BoshYou: MUCH more complicated.

Luv2Draw: Are you ever going to tell me what his problem is, or are you just going to tell me about how bad it is?

SilverLining: Right sorry. It seems…that like Will…Jace believes…in...Oh Angel…

PrettyInBlack: Spit it out!

SilverLining: The…cosmos.

*Jem, Jessamine, Thomas, and Henry shudder*

WolfGirlsGame2: as in like…space?

SilverLining: Oh no. It's much worse.

Luv2Draw: Care to explain?

WarlockInDisguise has entered Chat Room: 24

WarlockInDisguise: …I'm back in New York.

SilverLining: Oh hello Tessa.

WarlockInDisguise: Hello Jem

Luv2Draw: wait wait wait who's Tessa and what's a cosmos?

WarlockInDisguise: A cosmos? Dear God why are we talking about them AGAIN? Did Will bring them back up?

I'mALadyNotAFighter: No, his great-something grandson did.

WarlockInDisguise: How does he have a great-something grandson when he doesn't even have A son?

SilverLining: No one knows.

*Clary sighed in frustration. She obviously wasn't getting her answer about the 'cosmos' right now. So she did the next most productive thing. She left the Institute and went home. When she was at her house she walked through the front door…still carrying her laptop…and walked cautiously into her room. What she saw made her gasp.*

Luv2Draw: Holy fuck he looks exactly like Jace but his colorings darker.

PrettyInBlack: Huh?

Luv2Draw: I went home and…I'm looking at Will Herondale.

PrettyInBlack: Is he hot?

Luv2Draw: HELL yes

PrettyInBlack: awesome sauce

GoldenBiy4Real: Oh I see hOw it is. HE can be 'hOt' with brown hair, but I can't. That's nOt Ok. This was predicted by the cOsmOs.

Luv2Draw: his hair's black. Not turdish brown like YOURS.

GoldenBoy4Real: IT'S NOT MY FAULT IT'S MAGNUS'! IF ONLY THE COSMOS HAD WARNED ME THEN I WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS.

PrettyInBlack: JACE SHUT UP ABOUT THE DAMN COSMOS

GoldenBoy4Real: THE COSMOS REIGN

*Clary looked at Will and saw a hotter version of Jace. I mean they'd probably be completely equal in HOTNESS if it weren't for his ugly hair color. It looks like the Chairmen Meow turd that somehow ended up on Jace's pillow one mysterious morning. Heh heh heh…Anyway. "Uh…hi. I'm Clary and…this is my room." Clary says awkwardly. Will looks at me like he's studying me. "Hi Clary. You know it's funny, it seems no matter what century I'm in, I'm in a girl's room within two minutes of meeting them." He says slowly, watching for my reaction. I blushed and stuffed my hands into my jeans pocket so he wouldn't see the way they were slightly shaking. Clary hadn't felt this nervous around a guy since…well since Jace.*

PrettyInBlack: Jebus Jace. I can't believe were even related by adoption. Seriously.

Gay4Glitter: if he's really bothering you that much Iz-and trust me I know how you feel he ALWAYS bothers me that much, though it's gotten better since his hair turned the color of Chairmen's turds-than I could still turn him into a neon green fish and feed him to Chairmen Meow.

JustDon'tAsk has entered Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack: siiigh…I would let you Magnus but I don't think Alec would like it very much.

JustDon'tAsk: WHY DOES EVERY THINK I'M MADLY IN LOVE WITH JACE? IT'S NOT LIKE YOU HAVE PROOF THAT I KEEP A LOCK OF HIS HAIR FROM WHEN IT WAS BLOND UNDER MY PILLOW!

PrettyInBlack: uh Alec…

ChicksDigFangs: no one thought that you did that…

WolfGirlsGame2: until you said it…

Gay4Glitter: what the hell my hair's better than his MINE should be under your pillow Alec Lightwood!

JustDon'tAsk: …but Jace's smells like his shampoo

PrettyInBlack: oh my Angel I can't believe I'm hearing this.

JustDon'tAsk: I'M GOING BACK TO MY CLOSET

JustDon'tAsk has left Chat Room: 24

SilverLining: Oh my…poor fellow.

I'mALadyNotAFighter: Stop being so nice Jem. That was hilarious.

SilverLining: I don't think it was.

*Jessamine turned to look at Jem and saw him, like she knew he would be, trying to stifle his laughter. And failing. Oh ya. Epically failing.*

Gay4Glitter: That boy and his closet. That's it THAT IS THE LAST STRAW I'M GOING TO…oh my. Someone just stumbled out of my closet holding a laptop. …OMIGAWD IT'S CHARLOTTE! HELLO CHARLOTTE!

TheInstituteIsMine has entered Chat Room: 24

TheInstituteIsMine: where am I and why am I here

SilverLining: That, darling Charlotte, is a very long story. And I don't know that long story. So I can't tell you what happened. …I just thought of something. Aren't I dying? And isn't my medicine in the 1800s?

BoshYou: Huh…well it looks like we're getting rid of Jem quicker than we thought we would be.

SilverLining: Oh the hate…

*Clary doesn't know what happened. One minute he was a room's length away from her, than a few feet, than about three inches. Clary and Will were both leaning towards each other, and Clary's eyes gradually shut as they got closer, like they always had when she was about to kiss Jace.*

WarlockInDisguise: I just realized that I might be as stupid as Will.

I'mALadyNotAFighter: Impossible. Will's too stupid.

SilverLining: Why do you think that Tessa?

WarlockInDisguise: I'm in a closet, just like Will was. But it's so damn neat…anyway I think I'll get out of it now. While it may be neat it's still dark and small.

*Tessa found the door knob and pushed it open. She crawled out of the small space, trying not to drop her laptop. She looked up from her spot on the floor to see…a boy who looked just like Will, but his hair was brown(well…it was more like honey blond she thought) and his eyes were tawny. "Jace?" She asks uncertainly. Well who else would it be? She asks herself, feeling stupid. He studied her. "And your Tessa I suppose. The one who just came out of a closet. Wow. It must be the work of the cosmos, you coming out of my closet and Will coming out of Clary's." He said, only half seriously. Tessa wondered for a minute if he was just messing with everyone else on Chat Room 24, but decided he wasn't when he looked at his ceiling and sighed saying, "Oh cosmos, what are you up to NOW?" "Right. Ok. Mind if I put this on your bed?" Tessa asks Jace, lifting her laptop/mini type writer slightly. "Go ahead." Jace replies with a shrug.

Time went weird after that. It was all choppy. Tessa put her laptop on Jace's bed, than the next thing she knew she was as close to him as she'd been to Will that night in the attic, but this was different. Jace didn't taste like blood and Holy water. He tasted like…sunshine. Huh. Weird*

ChicksDigFangs: huh…you wanna know what's weird, random, and true?

Gay4Glitter: Jace's shoe size is an 11 and a half? 5.75 inches…even I have to admit that's hot.

ChicksDigFangs: umm…no. I was going to say that I think these 1800s people being here is going to cause a lot of problems for all of us. See? Weird, random, true.

WolfGirlsGame2: …weird but I think Simon's right

PrettyInBlack: I still don't like agreeing with Maia…but I think Simon's right to

*Clary didn't know what to think, except that Jace officially wasn't the best kisser she had met. I mean holy WOW this Will guy was great.*

*Tessa thought for a second that maybe she should feel bad, because she thinks Jace is with Clary and she may or may not have feelings for Will. Then she decided: Oh what the hell. Jace is hot.*

**Sooo WATCHA THINK? Good? HORRIBLE? I AGREE WITH WHATEVER YOU SAY…tehe :) Anywaaay any ideas on what should happen next? Cuz I'd love to hear them, maybe throw them into the story somewhere :) Oh, and this is WEIRD RANDOM AND TRUE, but I just want to point out that some of the things that some of our little chat roomers say came from something me and my friends say :) Like I said, weird random true, but I am THAT INTERESTING. Tehe random annyywwaaayyy…review guys :)**


	10. Sorry!

**Hey, look you guys, it's me! I'm not dead!**

**Ok, so I just wanted to say I'm sorry that I haven't updated anything in…a very long time. It's just that I've been uber busy with school and dance and then my great grandma went and died on me (pray for her please guys. She was an awesome person, and an even awesomer great grandma) so ya. I've been busy and uber distracted.**

** You hate me, I know!**

** But I'm trying to work on the next chapter in this story whenever I can.**

** Love yall! Don't give up on me! I'm trying my very bestest!**

** Write4evr**

**(P.S I REALLY hope someone out there still cares about me and my stories and I didn't waste some precious studying time typing out an apology! But either way I still love all of you! :D)**


	11. Chapter 11

**HEY HEY HEY HEY! How are my little chat room crazies? Hmmm? Glad to hear it! (I hope nothing tragic happened to anyone…like someone random tumbled out of your closet or one of your friends started freaking out because of the cosmos…like me and my friends…anyway…) THIS is chapter ten. Or couldn't you guess? Well for anyone that couldn't now you know! Now go on and read! It'll make you happy and cause you to lose half of your brain cells! ENJOY! :D (Oh and BTW thanks to anyone who sent me a nice review about my 'sorry' chapter! Those made my day and I love you for it! Ok! NOW ONWARD!)**

**Chapter Ten**

Gay4Glitter: Pleeeease Alec? It'll be fine come on please!

JustDon'tAsk: No Magnus. I'm not going to make that kind of change just so I can…appeal to men more.

Gay4Glitter: But Alec you won't just be more appealing to _men _you'll be more appealing to _me._ Not that you aren't appealing now but that would just make things that much more…pleasurable. (Sly smile)

JustDon'tAsk: Ug…listen Magnus I like you and all but I'm not going to change myself in that way just because you want me to.

Gay4Glitter: Alec people do it _all the time_

JustDon'tAsk: For the last time Magnus I am _not_ GETTING COLORED CONTACTS!

PrettyInBlack has entered Chat Room: 24

*Izzy sees the first part of Alec and Magnus' conversation and freaks…then notices the part about colored contacts*

PrettyInBlack: Oh _thank the Angel_ I thought you two were talking about something completely different.

JustDon'tAsk: Wha…OH! Oh God Iz that's just NASTY! I wouldn't get that kind of change either.

Gay4Glitter: Wow Iz…why would I want Alec to do THAT? I like him and his manly parts just the way they are.

JustDon'tAsk: Oh Angel Magnus did you HAVE to say that?

Gay4Glitter: Yes Alec dear, I did.

PrettyInBlack: Uh…yaaaaaa…ANYWAY Magnus I thought you liked blue eyes.

Gay4Glitter: I do. But right now I'm obsessed with green.

JustDon'tAsk: Well I like green eyes to, but if I got colored contacts we'd both have black hair and green eyes. Think about it Magnus. It would be weird.

Gay4Glitter: I think it would be cute.

JustDon'tAsk: Whatever

WolfGirlsGame2 has entered Chat Room: 24

WolfGirlsGame2: Good afternoon everyone. You guys heard from Simon?

JustDon'tAsk: Nope. Have you heard from Clary or Jace?

WolfGirlsGame2: Nope

JustDon'tAsk: …I wonder where they are

PrettyInBlack: **I **wonder what they're doing

Gay4Glitter: I'd really rather not know

JustDon'tAsk: Well look who's talking Mr. I-spill-everything-about-my-personal-life-in-a-CASUAL-conversation

Gay4Glitter: I do not!

JustDon'tAsk: YES YOU DO

Gay4Glitter: Name one time I did that Alexander

JustDon'tAsk: Well there was the time that you CASUALLY said that you'd just spent the rest of your day, oh what was it? Oh ya. WASHING A CUCUMBER WITH YOUR MOUTH! And when I told you to shut up you CASUALLY said that I must STILL BE IN THE CLOSET! Now Magnus, tell me, what do you think those freaks from the 1800s thought when they heard THAT?

Gay4Glitter: So I said that I'd just been…washing your cucumber with my mouth. SO WHAT? I don't see a problem with it.

JustDon'tAsk: …you're impossible.

JustDon'tAsk has left Chat Room: 24

WolfGirlsGame2: He sure has a way of avoiding problems

Gay4Glitter: Yes, yes he does. It can get a little annoying actually.

ChicksDigFangs has entered Chat Room: 24

ChicksDigFangs: Hey guys

WolfGirlsGame2: Hello Simon

ChicksDigFangs: has anything weird happened with those people from the 1800s?

WolfGirlsGame2: not that I know of

SilverLining has entered Chat Room: 24

SilverLining: Have any of you seen or heard from Will or Tessa?

WolfGirlsGame2: Hi to you to Jem

SilverLining: Oh sorry. Hello everyone. But have you heard from Will or Tessa? I can't find either one of them and it's making me nervous.

I'mALadyNotAFighter has entered Chat Room: 24

I'mALadyNotAFighter: I don't see why you care. I've been wanting to get rid of Will for a _long_ time Jem

SilverLining: Jess, Tessa's gone to

I'mALadyNotAFighter: And your point _is_?

SilverLining: …

Gay4Glitter: Jem you sound like Alec. "…" I mean who SAYS that?

JustDon'tAsk has entered Chat Room: 24

JustDon'tAsk: Ok so I was thinking and maybe I just overreac…WELL WHO SAYS TRESSES HUH MAGNUS? GAWD!

JustDon'tAsk has left Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack: Of all the people I could have had as brothers I get stuck with Alec and Jace. Sigh…life is so cruel.

GoldenBoy4Real has entered Chat Room: 24

WarlockInDisguise has entered Chat Room: 24

GoldenBoy4Real: Wow I just had the WEIRDEST thing happen to me…

WarlockInDisguise: Shut up.

GoldenBoy4Real: What? Why?

WarlockInDisguise: Because every time you speak I feel like I'm being deflowered

GoldenBoy4Real: …isn't that a GOOD thing?

WarlockInDisguise: Maybe in this century but where I came from it made you a whore.

Luv2Draw had entered Chat Room: 24

DemonPoxIsReal has entered Chat Room: 24

Luv2Draw: why is it that Tessa feels she's being deflowered whenever you talk Jace?

GoldenBoy4Real: Oh…um…

DemonPoxIsReal: Ya Tessa. Why is that?

WarlockInDisguise: Oh…er…um…what does it matter Will it's not like…well it's not like we…you and me…

DemonPoxIsReal: Yes I know but…oh well. Clary is more fun then you anyway.

GoldenBoy4Real: Huh?

Luv2Draw: Uh oh

PrettyInBlack: Is anyone else TOTALLY lost?

Gay4Glitter: Ya…

ChicksDigFangs: I'm guessing it's something Jace did

I'mALadyNotAFighter: And I'm guessing it's something Will did.

ChicksDigFangs: I bet it was both of them

I'mALadyNotAFighter: I like the way you think vampire.

ChicksDigFangs: I like you to Jess

WolfGirlsGame2: Izzy I think we need to have a looooooong chat with this girl

PrettyInBlack: Agreed

SilverLining is: Away

WolfGirlsGame2: I wonder where he went

PrettyInBlack: Who knows

*Jem, who had gotten frustrated with the answers he was getting in that chat room, was walking through the Institute halls, trying to find his way downstairs. On his quest to find some _normal stairs_ he ran into a particularly disheveled looking Alec. "Hello Alec." He said cheerfully. The other boy stopped and gave him a long look. "The stairs are that way." He said finally, pointing in the direction opposite of the way Jem had been going. Jem sighed. "Oh. Well thank you. If you see Will or Tessa tell them I'm looking for them please." Jem said, then turned and walked away.*

*Alec watched Jem walk away. He was _cute…_*

Luv2Draw: WAIT! Jace what did you DO?

GoldenBoy4Real: nothing…

WarlockInDisguise: NOTHING? That was NOTHING? Well if that was nothing Jace whatever your last name is I'd like to know what SOMETHING is to you.

Luv2Draw: Jace seriously! What did you do?

GoldenBoy4Real: What did I do? Well what did YOU do?

Luv2Draw: what ARE you talking about?

GoldenBoy4Real: Will said earlier that you were more fun than Tessa. What's up with that?

ChicksDigFangs: you mean you don't already KNOW Jace? The cosmos didn't tell you anything?

*Isabelle snorted. Simon was actually kinda funny when he was being sarcastic.*

Luv2Draw: Oh…that was nothing…

DemonPoxIsReal: nothing? Like Tessa, I'd like to know what something is to YOU, Clary Fray

GoldenBoy4Real: Just tell me Clary…

Luv2Draw: You just tell me…

GoldenBoy4Real: You first…

Luv2Draw: No…

GoldenBoy4Real: Yes…

Luv2Draw: No…

GoldenBoy4Real: Yes…

Luv2Draw: No…

GoldenBoy4Real: No…

Luv2Draw: Yes…

GoldenBoy4Real: HA!

Luv2Draw: DAMN it!

GoldenBoy4Real: Speak Clary.

Luv2Draw: Fine. Well...I uh…did most everything with Will last night but screw him.

GoldenBoy4Real: …you're kidding me, right?

Luv2Draw: No.

GoldenBoy4Real: I can't believe you!

Luv2Draw: Well what about YOU? What did YOU do?

GoldenBoy4Real: …um…

WarlockInDisguise: Same thing that you did with Will.

Gay4Glitter: Aw no, that girl just sold. You . out! (I'm snapping my fingers in a Z formation)

PrettyInBlack: Uh huh, you GO Magnus! Snap those magnificent fingers!

*Magnus snapped his fingers*

Gay4Glitter: They are rather magnificent, aren't they?

Luv2Draw: JACE! WHAT THE HELL?

GoldenBoy4Real: Well you did the same thing!

Luv2Draw: BA!

GoldenBoy4Real: if Will's that great then you know what? I don't need to stay with you.

*That hit Clary like a sack of bricks, but she wasn't going to let Jace know that.*

Luv2Draw: Fine! I was going to break up with you anyway! Have FUN with Tessa! You two deserve each other.

Luv2Draw has left Chat Room: 24

GoldenBoy4Real: She did NOT just leave before me!

GoldenBoy4Real has left Chat Room: 24

WolfGirlsGame2: Wow. That was intense.

PrettyInBlack: No SHIT Sherlock.

**Alrighty! Now how bad was THAT? Pretty bad, I know. But I just typed this up real quick cuz IT'S A LONG WEEKEND AFTER MY LAST FULL WEEK OF SCHOOL! AND I JUST FINISHED MAKING UP MY STUDY GUIDES FOR FINALS! THIS IS A CELEBRATION CHAPTER! Lol but ya review and tell me what you think because if you don't like it I won't waste my time writing another chapter. I have other things to work on :D Lol love yall!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Lalalala here's chapter eleven! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Eleven**

Gay4Glitter: I'm bored. I don't like being bored.

ChicksDigFangs: Then why don't you call Alec?

Gay4Glitter: I don't know. I haven't talked him since…yesterday

ChicksDigFangs: …so you can't call him because…

Gay4Glitter: I'm waiting for HIM to call ME!

ChicksDigFangs: Oh…

Gay4Glitter: You're so stupid Simon

ChicksDigFangs: No I'm not! How was I supposed to know what you were doing? I didn't know that guys waited for other guys to call them. I thought that was just a chick thing

Gay4Glitter: …Need I remind you that I'm GAY?

ChicksDigFangs: Oh no I know you are. You make it kind of hard to forget…

Gay4Glitter: I was going to say something nasty, but I held it back. Excellent self restraint on my part. I deserve a cookie

PrettyInBlack has entered Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack: GUYS I'M BORED! LETS PLAY THE WHO'S HOTTER GAME

WolfGirlsGame2 has entered Chat Room: 24

WolfGirlsGame2: ooOOOoo good idea!

PrettyInBlack: I know it is.

Gay4Glitter: I LOVE this game

ChicksDigFangs: wait wait wait! I can't play!

WolfGirlsGame2: And why is that?

ChicksDigFangs: I'm in a chat room with two girls and a gay guy. I'm thinking all of the who's hotter candidates are going to be guys and since I'm straight I simply can't play

PrettyInBlack: Simon, you are going to play or I'm going to tell everyone about that one date you took me on. You do know what date I'm talking about, _right?_

*Simon shuddered. That had been a total _disaater_.*

ChicksDigFangs: Alright! Jesus…I'll play

PrettyInBlack: YAY! Ok so let's start with…Who's hotter: Bill or Tom Kaulitz?

Gay4Glitter: OhmiGawd BILL he's like a sex god!

PrettyInBlack: AGREED

WolfGirlsGame2: Tom for sure. I have never seen any man rock dreadlocks or corn rows the way he does. And his lip ring? When he plays with that thing HOLY SHIT

PrettyInBlack: I do like the lip ring. But Bill has that tongue piercing…anyway what do you think Simon?

ChicksDigFangs: …um…I don't know who they are…

*Izzy smacked herself on the head at the same time Magnus gave a horrified, girly scream and Maya mutter 'Dear God that boy is so dumb'.*

PrettyInBlack: What did you just say?

ChicksDigFangs: Um…I don't know who Bill and Tom Kaulitz are…

Gay4Glitter: Get out.

ChicksDigFangs: Look I can Google them and find out…

WolfGirlsGame2: Get. OUT!

ChicksDigFangs: Ug FINE!

ChicksDigFangs has left Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack: I cannot believe him. I can't believe I ever dated him.

WolfGirlsGame2: SAME!

Gay4Glitter: I can't believe I ever thought he was a cute nerd.

PrettyInBlack: …no comment. ANYWAY Bill wins! Bill goes on Maya you think of one

WolfGirlsGame2: Alright let's seeee…ooOOOoo I have to ask because they both have really awesome hair…Justin Bieber or Bill Kaulitz?

PrettyInBlack: That's a hard one…

Gay4Glitter: Bill. He's sparklier.

PrettyInBlack: Imma have to say Justin

Gay4Glitter: I can't believe you Isabelle…I don't know you anymore…

PrettyInBlack: Whatever. How about you Maya?

WolfGirlsGame2: Bill. Justin sounds like a girl

PrettyInBlack: PISHA! Whatever.

PrettyInBlack has left Chat Room: 24

WolfGirlsGame2: Well then…

Gay4Glitter: She can be such a diva. It's clear that she and Alec are actually related

WolfGirlsGame2: Totally

*Clary had spent her whole night pissily wondering what was up with Jace. She was perfectly willing to try and fix things, since _he'd _done the same things she'd done, but _noooo _he had to break up with her. I mean what the hell was up with that?*

*Alec was in quite a sticky situation. He'd spent the rest of his day yesterday talking to Jem, mostly about how they both worried about their own Herondale.

Now Alec didn't know who he liked better: Magnus or Jem. I mean, Magnus was more available since he was _gay _but Jem was more…Alec didn't even know. But he definitely had Alec's attention at the moment. If he was gay, or even bisexual, Alec would go for him.*

SilverLining has entered Chat Room: 24

JustDon'tAsk has entered Chat Room: 24

WolfGirlsGame2: Heeeey guys

SilverLining: Hi Maya

JustDon'tAsk: Hey

Gay4Glitter: Did you two hear about the mess your Herondale's caused last night?

SilverLining: No…what happened?

JustDon'tAsk: Do we even WANT to know?

*Since where Alec and Jem a 'we'? Magnus wondered, and then he shook his head. Stop reading too far into things, he commanded himself.*

WolfGirlsGame2: I think you do. It's kind of funny…

Gay4Glitter: funny? You have a strange sense of humor Maya

WolfGirlsGame2: Yes, funny. You have to admit, the thought of Clary with Will is just…ridiculous

Gay4Glitter: Too true

SilverLining: Wait, WHAT? Will did WHAT?

Gay4Glitter: It's not WHAT he did dear boy, it's WHO he did. And he did Clary

WolfGirlsGame2: They claimed they didn't _actually_ do each other

Gay4Glitter: Whatever. It came close enough

*Jem shuddered. That was one of the weirdest pairings _ever_.*

JustDon'tAsk: …interesting. So what did MY Herondale do?

*One of Magnus' perfectly sculpted eyebrows shot up. _His_ Herondale? He had better not still be stuck on Blondie…Magnus mentally slapped himself. He was reading too far into things _again.* _

WolfGirlsGame2: The same thing, except with Tessa

JustDon'tAsk: …Ew. Why?

Gay4Glitter: because he's a pervert that bangs everything that moves?

JustDon'tAsk: True that

WolfGirlsGame2: I am OFFICALLY bored again

Gay4Glitter: Same

WolfGirlsGame2: Someone spill a random secret

JustDon'tAsk: I think silver eyes are pretty

WolfGirlsgame2: Oh…I didn't think anyone would actually say anything…but alright whatever

*Magnus glared at his computer screen.*

Gay4Glitter: You are just simply VERY into silver and gold, aren't you Alec?

JustDon'tAsk: ?

Gay4Glitter: Gold-Jace. Silver-Jem.

JustDon'tAsk: What? No! I didn't…mean that…at all…

Gay4Glitter: Mhm. Sure.

JustDon'tAsk: Magnus! I didn't!

Gay4Glitter: No? Unfortunately Alec dear, I don't believe you.

Gay4Glitter has left Chat Room: 24

WolfGirlsGame2: …I wish Izzy had been here for that. She would have found that entertaining

JustDon'tAsk: It's so good to hear about how everyone enjoys my miseries…

WolfGirlsGame2: Well was Magnus right?

*Jem didn't know why, but for some reason the thought of Alec having feelings for him…made him happy.*

JustDon'tAsk: …

JustDon'tAsk has left Chat Room: 24

WolfGirlsGame2: and another epic problem dodge by Alec Lightwood! Damn that boy hates dealing with things…

SilverLining: Obviously…

WolfGirlsGame2: I think he likes you a little

SilverLining: I think so too

WolfGirlsGame2: And how does that make you feel Jem?

*She sounds like a therapist, Jem thought to himself.*

SilverLining: Um…I don't know. But I'm not gay. At least I don't think I am

WolfGirlsGame2: you don't THINK you are?

SilverLining: Um…never mind

SilverLining has left Chat Room: 24

WolfGirlsGame2: Wow, he just pulled an Alec. In fact, I think EVERYONE in here pulled an Alec when they left. Weird.

WolfGirlsGame2 has left Chat Room: 24

**Kay…not as good or funny as the previous chapters, but I just REALLY needed to update. Review, kay? Luv yall! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I have to admit it…I had so much FUN writing this, so I hope you have fun reading it :)**

**Chapter Twelve**

*Izzy had been hearing rumors from many people in the Institute and a very unhappy Magnus that there was a _huge _upset in everyone's relationships. She obviously knew that Jace, Clary, Tessa, and Will were having problems, but now apparently Magnus and Alec were having issues as well and it all had something to do with Jem and Jace (or at least that's what Magnus had said). Izzy was going to get everything straight and help everyone work everything else, because she was nice like that. HA! Ya, as if. She was just hoping that someone started fighting, because that would be pure entertainment.*

PrettyInBlack has entered Chat Room: 24

GoldenBoy4Real has entered Chat Room: 24

Gay4Glitter has entered Chat Room: 24

Luv2Draw has entered Chat Room: 24

DemonPoxIsReal has entered Chat Room: 24

WarlockInDisguise has entered Chat Room: 24

SilverLining has entered Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack: I see most of my modern day friends got my texts. And you peeps from the past…I guess you heard me screaming the time

SilverLining: we did. It wasn't hard to miss.

PrettyInBlack: well good this is important. But not everyone's here. Where the hell is Alec?

Gay4Glitter: Who _cares?_

PrettyInBlack: I care he has to be here for this

Gay4Glitter: why

PrettyInBlack: because I _said _so now be quite

*Magnus sat back sulkily and shut up*

Luv2Draw: Iz? Why are we all here?

PrettyInBlack: because

WarlockInDisguise: because WHY?

PrettyInBlack: would you guys all just shut _up? _You'll find out when Alec decides to get his ass on here!

*everyone sat in silence for a minute*

JustDon'tAsk has entered Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack: where HAVE you been Alec Lightwood? It's two thirty!

JustDon'tAsk: Oh…well I didn't _actually _think everyone was going to show up at _exactly _two twenty seven Izzy!

PrettyInBlack: you're horrible to me, you know that?

JustDon'tAsk: …

PrettyInBlack: anyway, I feel like I've been seriously missing out on some very interesting problems and I want to set everything straight…for me. So someone say where they are in their relationship…RIGHT NOW!

Gay4Glitter: You know Iz, I don't think that's specific enough for SOME of us

PrettyInBlack: meaning…

Gay4Glitter: For Alec, I think you need to specify _which _relationship. Because I feel like he has plenty going on

JustDon'tAsk: I do NOT

Gay4Glitter: yes you do.

JustDon'tAsk: Oh ya? Then with who?

Gay4Glitter: Blondie and Mr. I'm-so-cool-because-since-I'm-dying-I-get-to-be-all-silver.

SilverLining: Oh the hate…

GoldenBoy4Real: I am NOT with Alec!

Gay4Glitter: Do you see that Izzy? They are always boast their unique coloring. Even their _usernames _scream 'oh look at me I'm so damn COOL!'

PrettyInBlack: I do see it Magnus

Gay4Glitter: HA! I'M NOT THE ONLY WHICH MEANS I'M _NOT _CRAZY!

GoldenBoy4Real: you're calling yourself sane…because you share an opinion with a crazy person? That doesn't make sense.

Gay4Glitter: do you want me to push the date your hair turns yellow again up?

GoldenBoy4Real: NO! PLEASE DO NOT TOUCH MY HAIR AGAIN!

*Jace's hair was just now dimming down to a honey blonde. The thought of it being brown again was horrifying*

PrettyInBlack: …ok then. Anyway, that takes care of Magnus. He thinks Alec is cheating. Ok…someone else go

SilverLining: I'm not currently in one (MAGNUS!)

PrettyInBlack: ok but do you WANT to be?

SilverLining: …no comment

Gay4Glitter: Oh good, he's in love. Just keep your damn hands and eyes off of _my _boyfriend

*Jem rolled his eyes and decided not to respond. He wasn't going to make any promises*

*Izzy put her hand over her mouth to cover her loud laughter. This was all _hilarious. _She kind of wish Maya was here to enjoy it with her.*

PrettyInBlack: Ok…how about…Jace. You go.

GoldenBoy4Real: I'm…single I guess

WarlockInDisguise: You _guess? _

GoldenBoy4Real: Well I don't know! That depends on Will!

PrettyInBlack: Wait…are you saying it depends on whether Will's with _Tessa _or if Will's with _Clary?_

GoldenBoy4Real: um…either one I guess

*Anger flashed through Clary and Tessa.*

Luv2Draw: _seriously?_

WarlockInDisguise: You can't be serious

GoldenBoy4Real: But I am…

Luv2Draw: wow. Ass hole. But oh well, that makes _you_, Tessa, the rebound girl because I was here first so HA

WarlockInDisguise: Nuh uh! That makes _you _the rebound girl since I'm with him more then you right now!  
PrettyInBlack: Actually I think it makes you each other's backups. It's a 50/50 thing

Luv2Draw: …shut up Izzy.

PrettyInBlack: well I think that covers everyone, so let me say what I think

Gay4Glitter: Fine, go

PrettyInBlack: Ok. Alec dear, you obviously have a cute school girl crush on Jem. Jem, I don't know what the _hell _is up with you, as in A. you're dying of God knows what and B. you say you're straight but I think you're into Alec so God knows what's up with you. Jace, you're obviously into both our lovely red head and the plain chick from the past. Will…well I don't know what's up with you, but I do know that you're hot and whoever you end up with is going to be one lucky bitch. And Magnus…well I think that you're still desperately in love with Alec.

Gay4Glitter: That I am, and I totally agree, I think Alec's into the silver freak show from the past. Ya know, silver isn't even his _color _I mean WTF?

SilverLining: …I actually thought that silver looked quite good on me…

Gay4Glitter: Well honey, you thought wrong. I mean what the hell? Everyone who doesn't know you probably looks at you and thinks "damn, what _was _that boy thinking? Does he work for a circus or something?"

SilverLining: …oh…

JustDon'tAsk: I think the whole silver thing looks fine on him

SilverLining: _Thank you _Alec

Gay4Glitter: Wow Alec. You _would _think so.

JustDon'tAsk: _Angel _Magnus not everything I say to him means that I'm in love with him!

Gay4Glitter: So what? You're saying that you aren't?

JustDon'tAsk: correct

Gay4Glitter: and what about me? Does that mean that you're still in love with _me_ like you _said _you were?

JustDon'tAsk: of course I am!

Gay4Glitter: ya? Then tell me that you are. Tell me that you still love me, and tell the silver weirdo that you _aren't _in love with him.

*Alec hesitated. Did he want to ruin the possibility of him and Jem? No, he didn't!*

*Jem stared intently at the screen. He didn't want Alec to say that he didn't love him.*

PrettyInBlack: Go ahead Alec…

*Magnus knew as soon as Alec hesitated. He knew how Alec felt.*

JustDon'tAsk: I…I can't. I'm sorry Magnus.

Gay4Glitter: fuck you.

Gay4Glitter has left Chat Room: 24

*Magnus buried his face in his hands. He didn't want to think about what just happened, but he did. Alec had just confirmed his suspicions. He didn't love him anymore. Jem had won. It was over. He and Alec were _over_. Magnus felt tears well up in his eyes. Chairmen Meow jumped into his lap but Magnus pushed him off gently. He wasn't in the mood.*

*Izzy whipped out her cell phone and hit speed dial three. "Holy shit Maya you will not believe what just happened…"*

PrettyInBlack: Uh…do you have anything to say about that? Any of you?

JustDon'tAsk: …um…opps?

SilverLining: opps is right.

JustDon'tAsk: I didn't mean to…I mean…I feel bad. But what could I do, _lie _to him? Why would I tell him I love him if I _don't?_

PrettyInBlack: Ok, I get it…but still

JustDon'tAsk: Ug! Angel I feel bad, ok? But I _don't _love him anymore I love J…someone else.

GoldenBoy4Real: Please tell me that starts-with-J-name doesn't end with a beautiful 'ace' but a less awesome, rather boring, 'em'

PrettyInBlack: Yeah Alec, spit it out and tell everyone

JustDon'tAsk: Fine…it ends with an 'em'

*Will was looking at his screen, trying to put this together in his head. 'em'? J+em…huh? It must be a future thing.*

*Izzy laughed quietly at what Maya said. "Oh I know right! But I actually feel kinda bad for Magnus." She said. "Ya, definitely. He loved your brother. I guess we'll just have to cheer him up. I'm smelling coffee…" Maya started. "And shopping." Izzy finished. Izzy read what was going on in the chat room. "Oh! Ya Alec just confirmed it. He's in love with the silver kid from the past." Izzy informed Maya. "Oh dear God…shocker." Maya said. Izzy giggled. Maya was cool.*

PrettyInBlack: And Jem? How do you feel about that?

*How did I _feel? _Jem thought to himself. This is how he felt: He was-though he'd never admit it-fist pumping and quietly chanting 'oh ya, score for meeeee'.*

SilverLining: Fine. That's cool…in fact…I'm feeling the same.

PrettyInBlack: Oh?

SilverLining: Ya I mean…Alec's cool.

DemonPoxIsReal: Oh my Angel…Gabriel Lightwood would have a hissy fit if he found out. His great-something grandson with _Jem? _Ya, he'd die.

WarlockInDisguise: ooooooooo ya.

JustDon'tAsk: Well, I guess it's good he isn't here then

SilverLining: correct

JustDon'tAsk: And now…I think both Jem and I are busy. Peace out!

JustDon'tAsk has left Chat Room: 24

SilverLining had left Chat Room: 24

GoldenBoy4Real: Awww love. I knew this would happen

Luv2Draw: Don't tell me: the cosmos told you.

GoldenBoy4Real: Why would I tell you something you already know silly girl?

*Clary face palmed. Idiot…*

PrettyInBlack: If he ever says 'peace out' again I'll smack him. Ok…well Blondie, Ginger, Boring Brunette, and Yummy Black Haired Dude, I don't know how to fix your problem.

*Clary, Jace, and Tessa all felt offended. Those nicknames insulted their hair. (Though Will and Tessa both had to admit they thought the nicknames fit, Jace was glad to hear his old nickname, and Clary knew it was true, it was still offensive)*

has entered Chat Room: 24

TheTenMinutesLessAnnoyingTwin has entered Chat Room: 24

TheTenMinutesLessAnnoyingTwin: oooOOOooo a problem, I want to help!

: No, you don't. This isn't the right chat room, I'm going to end up stalked again, and _you _don't even know what the problem is!

TheTenMinutesLessAnnoyingTwin: Oh, have some fun! Maybe they _want _help. Do you guys want help?

PrettyInBlack: Well…I could use it. But who are you?

: See? They don't even know who we are. And if they're hatas then I could end up stalked _and _dead. You don't want that, do you?

TheTenMinutesLessAnnoyingTwin: *pout* pleeeease?

: Ug…fine. Just fine.

PrettyInBlack: And again I ask: who even are you?

**Tehehe so did you like it? I actually did! Poor Magnus :( So, are you **_**happy **_**for Jem and Alec, or are you pissed because they hurt Magnus? I'm a bit in the middle, I mean I **_**love **_**Magnus, but I think I've got a good way of making him feel better (and no, it isn't coffee and shopping, but good for Maya and Izzy for trying :D) and Jem and Alec are cute. And how about Blondie, (not trying to insult blondes of course, I've got a friend named Tyler that I call Blondie and I love him to death) Ginger, (not trying to insult red heads, in fact I like red heads, their hair is so **_**cool**_**…) Boring Brunette (I love brunettes. In fact, I am one :D) and Yummy Black Haired Dude (let's admit it, Will is yummy :D)? Who should end up with who? Clary/Jace? Clary/Will? Tessa/Will? Tessa/Jace? Jace/Will and Tessa/Clary…? Lol no, I can't put them together. (Or can I?) And who are these mystery twins? (I'll give you a hint: I love them, one of them is uber tall and has dyed black hair, I love them, the other is shorter than the first and used to have awesome blonde dreadlocks but now he dyed his hair brown and he has cornrows-I liked his better with the dreads-, they're famous.) Lol anyway this message is way too long! REVIEW! Luv yall!**

**~Kenzie**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes, there was some username confusion! I'm really sorry! I'll fix it in this chapter, I promise! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13**

GermanGangsta: you know I don't really think we should say

GermanDiva: oh come ON! _Please? _

PrettyInBlack: ok, now what's with the German names? Who ARE all of these people?

GermanDiva: oh no, sorry, we're the same people as last time. GermanGangsta up there had the username that wasn't showing up, I was the one with the username about being ten minutes less annoying, and I changed mine to match his. They matched last time so…ya no.

PrettyInBlack: oooooooooooooooooo ok…so who are you?

GermanDiva: I think we should tell them

GermanGangsta: Why? Why do you feel the need to do _that_?

GermanDiva: well why NOT?

GermanGangsta: Think, darling brother. Now what happened the last time I got stalked?

GermanDiva: Uh…

GermanGangsta: Oh my God…ok. You do whatever you want. It's not like anything I say is going to stop you anyway

GermanDiva: YAY! Danke Tomi! Ok so…prepare yourselves…

PrettyInBlack: I'M TOTALLY PREPPED!

Luv2Draw: …right…

GoldenBoy4Real: do you think one of them is a boy and the other's a girl?

DemonPoxIsReal: That's what I was just wondering…

WarlockInDisguise: Ya, same. Like the 'gangsta' (whatever that is) is the boy and the diva is the girl…

GermanGangsta: No…no. We're identical twin _brothers._ Don't call him a girl.

GermanDiva: Chill Tomi. Ok, so we are…Bill and Tom from…

PrettyInBlack: HOLY SHIT TOKIO HOTEL?

GermanDiva: Yes, actually :)

*EhmiGawd! Magnus had left at the wrong time. He LOVED Bill! Damn Alec, Izzy thought to herself.*

*Clary rolled her eyes. She wasn't a hater, but she didn't love them either.*

WarlockInDisguise: I don't know who they are.

*Bill and Tom raised their eyebrows at each other. This was going well. No one had insulted them yet. Maybe getting into the wrong chat room and leaving Gustav and Georg waiting was an accident that was meant to be.*

PrettyInBlack: Holy GOD well let's start small go to Google images and type in 'Bill and Tom Kaulitz'. After that I'll let your obsession lead you to love their music and such.

WarlockInDisguise: Um…alright…

GoldenBoy4Real: So who's who?

GermanDiva: I'm Bill

GermanGangsta: I'm Tom

PrettyInBlack: You'd know that if you'd ever seen them Jace…no offense Bill. I think you're hot. You too Tom…holy Angel…

DemonPoxIsReal: I still think Bill's username makes him sound like a girl…

PrettyInBlack: Will, SHUT UP or GET OUT

*It was a time like this when Magnus would chime in with an 'Oh, you just got _told_' and Izzy and Magnus would mentally share smiles, but since Magnus wasn't _here_-thank you so much Alec-there was no 'oh, you just got _told_'. Izzy pursed her lips. Magnus was one of her best friends. She would make him happier, even if it had nothing to do with stupid Alec.*

GermanGangsta: alright…

GermanDiva: Tom wants to leave, I can tell

GermanGangsta: Bill! Shut up!

GermanDiva: Oh be quiet and relax. ANYWAY! What was the problem? I feel like I'm here because someone had a problem.

*Yeah, someone has a problem. It's just not the same person anymore, Izzy thought.*

PrettyInBlack: That's totally correct. But see, that person left so if you could just give me ten seconds to get them back that would be great

GermanDiva: ok!

GermanGangsta: Bill…I don't think we should stay for this…

GermanDiva: ok, then leave. I'm staying.

GermanGangsta: You don't seriously think I'd just leave you with a bunch of strangers, do you?

GermanDiva: tehe, no, I know you wouldn't, that's the point

GermanGangsta: …Sie Sind eine schlaue Person Bill Kaulitz

GermanDiva: Ich wissen :D

Luv2Draw: Oh how I wish I could speak German.

GermanDiva: Oh...that's right. They're Americans. Ah well, all that we said was...

GermanGangsta: You're one crafty person Bill Kaulitz

GermanDiva: and I said: I know :D

Luv2Draw: oooooooooo

WarlockInDisguise: It's kind of creepy how they keep finishing each other's sentences...

GermanDiva: We know it is. You know there was this one time where this interviewer was asking us about breakfast (do you remember that Tom?)

GermanGangsta: oh yeah! And then we both said at the same time "but we had already breakfast"

GermanDiva: and the interviewer was just like

GermanGangsta: "...ok..." and we looked at each other like

GermanDiva: twin moment!

GermanGangsta: that was funny

GermanDiva: oh ja

*Izzy was on the phone with Magnus, asking him to come back to the Chat Room, while all of this was happening. "No." Magnus answered flatly. "But Magnus I'm telling you this person is _epic _and you _love them!" _Izzy cried. Magnus rolled his eyes and held his phone away from his ear for a second, taking deep breaths. "Iz, I love you, but I don't need you to stick me and Alec in a chat room so we can work things out. The only thing that will come out of that is you'll have a fish for a big brother." Izzy flinched at the seriousness in that statement. Thank the _Angel _that wasn't really what she was trying to do. "No, no, that's not what I'm trying to do. I'm just trying to get you to come back because a certain favorite German singer of ours and his twin are in the chat room with me..." "EHMIGAWD IT'S BILL AND TOM!" Izzy grinned widely. "See you in Chat Room: 24"*

Gay4Glitter has entered Chat Room: 24

PrettyInBlack: Heeey Magnus! Bill, Tom, that's Magnus

GermanGangsta: ...what's up with his user name?

GermanDiva: _Tom! _Ignore him.

GermanGangsta: What? What'd I say?

GermanDiva: Meine Gott...Anyway...hey Magnus!

*Izzy's phone buzzed. "Yay, a text." She said under her breath. It was from Magnus, and it said: Oh...my...God...I THINK I'M HAVING A HEART ATTACK! Izzy laughed loudly.*

Gay4Glitter: Hey Bill! I'm a huge fan!

*EhmiGawd I sound like a total freaking fangirl...Oh no, I _am _a total freaking fangirl!*

*"Bill's got a gay crush, Bill's got a gay crush." Tom chanted under his breath. "_Tom!_" Bill reprimanded, smaking his twin's arm. All Tom did was laugh. "Jerk." Bill muttered under his breath.*

GermanDiva: Well thank you, our fans mean the world to us, _right Tom?_

GermanGangsta: course

GermanDiva: right. Anyway Magnus, I hear you've got some kind of problem

*Leave it to Isabelle to tell them all about my problems, Magnus thought with a roll of his eyes.*

Gay4Glitter: I do indeed

GermanDiva: Aw :( What's wrong?

*Tom would never understand how Bill could care. Sometimes his twin was a total mystery to him.*

Gay4Glitter: My boyfriend just broke up with me for some other guy who _used _to be my friend

*"I KNEW IT!" Tom yelled. Bill rolled his eyes at him. "We _both _knew it. He's got gay in his user name."*

GermanDiva: That's _so sad! _What a jerk

PrettyInBlack: He is a jerk. And worse, he's my older brother

GermanDiva: ew

GermanGangsta: You know, I don't think I ever caught your name

PrettyInBlack: That's because I never threw it :) I'm Isabelle. Call me Izzy though, if you want

GermanGangsta: you got it Izzy. You really look pretty in black?

PrettyInBlack: of course! But I will admit, I look even prettier in nothing

*Tom grinned widely. He offically liked this chick.*

*Magnus rolled his eyes. Tom was hot, but he was so..._straight. _Bill was much more of Magnus' type.*

*Heerrreee we go, Bill thought, glancing at Tom.*

GermanGansta: I'll bet. I'll never get to see for myself though, will I

PrettyInBlack: Never say never Tom

*"She could be reall hideous, you know that right?" Bill said to Tom. Tom waved his hand dismissively. "If that's the case then I was _never here." _Am I seriously related to him? Bill asked himself.*

Gay4Glitter: Woooow Isabelle. Just wow

PrettyInBlack: Love you too!

Gay4Glitter: *eye roll*

GermanDiva: Anyway Magnus...you wouldnt just so happen to be into revenge, would you?

Gay4Glitter: I do just so happen to be, actually

GermanDiva: Then revenge is the way to go!

PrettyInBlack: Use jealousy!

Gay4Glitter: Why do I feel like you already have a plan?

PrettyInBlack: Because I do and you know me rather well?

GermanDiva: She's good

GermanGangsta: Yeah, we'll see

GermanDiva: Dur hur hur. Hilarious

GermanGangsta: Aren't I though?

GermanDiva: I don't know what women see in you

GermanGangsta: And I don't see what men see in you. I know what they _don't _see though

GermanDiva: Well if men (dur hur hur) don't see that in me then women _definately _don't see it in you

GermanGangsta: Pfft, sure

GermanDiva: I'm bigger then you

GermanGangsta: You are NOT!

GermanDiva: Yes I am

GermanGangsta: I'm not having this conversation right now

GermanDiva: Always the peace maker

GermanGangsta: You know it

Luv2Draw: ...Jeeeez

PrettyInBlack: yeah...ANYONE WANT TO HEAR MY IDEA?

GermanDiva: Sure

Gay4Glitter: Shoot

GermanGangsta: Will you be easier tonight if I say I want to hear it?

PrettyInBlack: probably

GermanGangsta: I totally want to hear your genious plan!

GermanDiva: Meine Gott...

PrettyInBlack: good. But first WILL, CLARY, JACE, AND TESSA, GET OUT! I'll deal with you four later

Luv2Draw: Sure

Luv2Draw has left Chat Room: 24

DemonPoxIsReal: Ok, fine. Leave me to die of heatbreak and confusion

PrettyInBlack: Shut up and get out

DemonPoxIsReal has left Chat Room: 24

GoldenBoy4Real: I was going to say the same thing Will said...

WarlockInDisguise: it's clear you two are related

PrettyInBlack: Will you both just leave?

WarlockInDisguise: Fine

WarlockInDisguise has left Chat Room: 24

GoldenBoy4Real has left Chat Room: 24

Gay4Glitter: Kay Iz, speak

PrettyInBlack: Ok, well I don't think that Alec is TOTALLY hooked on Jem yet, so Magnus if he saw you flirting with someone else I think he'd get jealous, realize he's an idiot, and want you back

Gay4Glitter: Ok, but we need another guy

PrettyInBlack: that's where Bill comes in

GermanDiva: I'll do it, but I won't say I'm Bill _Kaulitz_

PrettyInBlack: fair enough

Gay4Glitter: If you don't want his to know you're Bill _Kaulitz _I suggest Tom doesn't speak. Thanks to me Alec would probably guess it was you if he saw both of your user names

GermanDiva: You talk about us that much?

Gay4Glitter: Oooooh yeah

PrettyInBlack: Alright, Bill, you flirt with Magnus. Just pretend you're gay or he's a girl. Whatever works. Tom, keep your mouth shut

GermanDiva: Got it. I'll pretend I'm gay, it's less offensive to Magnus

GeranGangsta: Yes ma'ma

PrettyInBlack: Alright, game faces people! I'll go get him. Everyone smile! This should be fun ;)

**Baaaa, first off sorry if my grammer or spelling sucks. My spell/grammar check blew out after I started writing in German. But besides that, what did you think? Good? Really good cause you love Tokio Hotel? Bad? Really bad because you hate Tokio Hotel? Just really bad in general? Tehe, review and let me know! Luv yall!**

**~Kenzie**


	15. Chapter 15

**I love writing this fic…is that egotistical? Yeah? Oh well XD Enjoy guys :)**

**Chapter Fourteen**

*Izzy pulled out her cell phone and called Alec, too lazy to get up and actually go and _get _him. "Hey. Are you done goofing around with Jem?" Izzy asked after Alec muttered an annoyed 'what'. "Yeah. Why?" Alec asked. "Because I'm bored and you're entertaining and I want you to go on Chat Room 24." Izzy said, lying about the first two things in that sentence. "Oh. Ok, sure. I'll be on in a second." Izzy snickered after she hung up. Alec would believe anything. She then shot Magnus a text that said: Begin the flirting. Stupid big brother numero uno is coming.*

*Bill looked over at Tom. "What do I say…?" "I don't know. Ask him what he looks like or something." Tom answered distractedly.*

GermanDiva: So Magnus, what do ya look like?

Gay4Glitter: Well, I've got bright green eyes, black hair, I'm half Asian, and I'm just a _bit _sparkly.

*Bill elbowed Tom. "Tomi…what do I say?" Tom sighed in exasperation. "Dear God have you never online flirted with someone before?" "Um…" Tom rolled his eyes, put his laptop down on the table, and took Bill's from him. "Wow. You're so dumb. I'll just do this myself."*

GermanDiva: _Really? _You wouldn't mind shooting me a pic, would you babe?

*Ok, that is _not _Bill, Magnus thought to himself.*

Gay4Glitter: Sure, but only if you promise me one too ;)

JustDon'tAsk has entered Chat Room: 24

*Alec scrolled up and read the messages that Magnus was sending to whomever and felt a twinge of jealousy. "What the _hell?" _He muttered to himself.*

PrettyInBlack: Hola Alec

JustDon'tAsk: Hi. Who's Magnus talking to?

PrettyInBlack: Oh, just some guy we met after you left. From what I've gathered he's tall, dark, handsome, has dark brown eyes, rather large feet, and speaks fluent German

*_German? _What the hell? I can't compete with that! But I shouldn't _have _to compete with that…I shouldn't even _want _to compete with that, Alec thought to himself.*

*Magnus face palmed and laughed into his hand. _Rather large feet? _Really Izzy? That girl never failed to make Magnus laugh.*

GermanDiva: I just sent you one ;) And I got yours…just let me say that you are damn _sexy _

*Yup, definitely not Bill, Magnus thought. So Tom had taken over. Well, that wasn't nearly as fun, but oh well.*

Gay4Glitter: Thanks, you're pretty sexy yourself ;)

SilverLining has entered Chat Room: 24

*Oh hell, what is _he _doing here? Izzy asked herself*

SilverLining: hey Alec, Isabelle. Who's Magnus talking to…?

PrettyInBlack: None of your business

JustDon'tAsk: not a clue

SilverLining: Oh…well I guess it doesn't really matter

JustDon'tAsk: Guess not

*But it _did _matter, Alec thought. He didn't like that Magnus was already bouncing back. Had I meant that little to him? Alec asked himself.*

GermanDiva: Thanks babe ;) Hey, you don't think we could hook up somewhere, do you?

Gay4Glitter: Sure sexy. Name the place ;D

MrShyGuy has entered Chat Room: 24

FountainOfYouthHair has entered Chat Room: 24

*Izzy rolled her eyes. "Oh come _on! _Why must people interrupt? This might actually be working…"*

FountainOfYouthHair: I swear, if I have to go through one more chat room and get attacked by one more fan girl looking for those two I'll _kill them both_

MrShyGuy: Agreed…

FountainOfYouthHair: Hey wait…isn't that Bill up there…?

MrShyGuy: You mean the one talking to another guy about hooking up…?

FountainOfYouthHair: Yeah…

MrShyGuy: That's him

FountainOfYouthHair: Er Bill…why are you flirting with another dude…?

*Bill grabbed his laptop out of Tom's hands*

GermanDiva: I'm not, Tom is

*Tom grabbed the laptop back*

GermanDiva: Yeah, but I'm flirting with him _for _Bill because Bill couldn't flirt to save his life

PrettyInBlack: HEY! Guys! What the hell? You just totally…ug. Who even are those two?

FountainOfYouthHair: Georg here

MrShyGuy: Gustav…

*Izzy face palmed. Great, the Tokio Hotel G's had totally just ruined her plan. She liked them even less now*

JustDon'tAsk: Wait, what? Who are they and what the _hell _is going on?

FountainOfYouthHair: Oh…did we ruin something?

PrettyInBlack: YES!

GermanGangsta: I still get to…_meet _you tonight, right? This isn't my fault…

PrettyInBlack: Tom, shut up

GermanGangsta: *pout* fine

JustDon'tAsk: Isabelle, what's going on? Tell me _now_

PrettyInBlack: What's going on is you're a stupid ass hole and we just made you jealous!

JustDon'tAsk: …no you didn't

PrettyInBlack: Yes we did, don't lie. Admit it; you still love Magnus a bit

JustDon'tAsk: …

PrettyInBlack: NO! That is NOT good enough! Just fucking admit it already I don't have time for this I've got places to be tonight!

GermanGangsta: _Yes…_

PrettyInBlack: Tom SHUT UP

GermanGangsta: fine

JustDon'tAsk: Fine! I got a bit jealous and so I guess I might like Magnus just a bit still. But that doesn't matter

*Jem's eyes narrowed. This was _not _ok…*

*Magnus couldn't take this anymore. Alec was so _dumb.*_

Gay4Glitter: YES IT DOES YOU IDIOT! IF YOU STILL LOVE ME THEN IT DOES MATTER! BECAUSE I'M IN FUCKING LOVE WITH YOU DAMN IT! You know I could go out and get anyone I wanted, right? I _always _could have. But I wanted _you. _So God fuck it Alexander Lightwood if you still love me then it matters.

*Izzy blinked. That was quite a speech*

FountainOfYouthHair: …I still don't get why the twins were flirting with a guy…

GermanDiva: We'll explain later

GermanGangsta: we'll explain _tomorrow. _I have plans tonight

PrettyInBlack: You won't if you don't _shut the hell up_

GermanGangsta: Sorry…

JustDon'tAsk: You mean that Magnus?

Gay4Glitter: Alec, if I was there I'd smack you. _Of course I mean it!_

*Ok, Jem was done with this.*

SilverLining: That's great, but it's not like it matters, _right Alec? _There is no more Alec and Magnus. There's Alec and _Jem_

JustDon'tAsk: Oh…right…

Gay4Glitter: Yeah, but there _could _be Alec and Magnus again! I think we need a couple name…GOT IT! There could beMALEC again!

PrettyInBlack: That is freaking _genius! _I wish I'd thought of it…

Gay4Glitter: Thank you Izzy dear, we can say you helped me come up with it if you'd like

PrettyInBlack: Aw thank you Magnus! 3

Gay4Glitter: You're welcome dear

SilverLining: No there couldn't be! Because Alec wants _me_, right Alec?

JustDon'tAsk: Er…

MrShyGuy: …I'm leaving. All this drama is making my head hurt…

FountainOfYouthHair: Aw, I'll go get you an Aspirin or something

MrShyGuy has left Chat Room: 24

FountainOfYouthHair has left Chat Room: 24

*Bill glanced over at Tom. "G's moment." We said at the same time, and then we nodded. "Hey, do you think we actually helped them at all?" Bill asked. Tom shrugged. "Don't know, don't care. But I think it's obvious we got things going…"*

SilverLining: What do you mean 'er'?

JustDon'tAsk: Er…

Gay4Glitter: HA! HE'S NOT SURE ABOUT YOU! HAHA! SUCKER!

SilverLining: He'd probably rather have me anyway

Gay4Glitter: Not true

SilverLining: Yes it is

Gay4Glitter: No, it's not. I'm sexier than you

SilverLining: …you can shut up.

Gay4Glitter: Haha, sucker

PrettyInBlack: Ok, quiet you two. Alec, you clearly still love both of them, and you need to pick one of them. And quick. I've got places to be

JustDon'tAsk: Er…ok…

*Magnus started drumming his fingers nervously against his desk. If he chose Jem again, then that was it. He wasn't even going to try again.*

*Jem wasn't feeling very confident at that point. Magnus really _was_ sexier than him…*

PrettyInBlack: Alec…do you know what you're doing?

*Alec took a deep breath. He did, actually. The answer was a bit obvious. One of those boys was clearly better for him, and that's who he was going to pick.*

JustDon'tAsk: Yes, I do

*Magnus' heart quickened. "Please…please, please, please, _please _say me…"*

*Tom elbowed Bill. "If he doesn't say this Magnus guy, I'm going to be pissed." "Awww, why Tomi? Do you actually care now?" Bill asked his twin in a 'that is too cute' voice. "Psssht, hell no. I just don't want to have flirted with a dude for nothing. I mean _ew…" _Bill face palmed. Of course. Why had he expected anything different?*

PrettyInBlack: Well then spit it out, boy! Now! _RIGHT NOW ALEC!_

JustDon'tAsk: Ok! Jeez…

PrettyInBlack: Now Alec.

JustDon'tAsk: Alright. I choose…um…

**Bam! That's a **_**bit**_** of a cliffhanger, I think. But see, I'm leaving this whole thing up to **_**you **_**guys. I had some many people say that they loved Alec and Jem together, but I also had plenty of people say they wanted Malec back. So I'm letting you guys pick. Send me a review and tell me if you want Malec back, or if you'd rather me keep Jem and Alec together. I'm down for either, so let me know :) Anyway, was it ok? Let me know (AND DON'T FORGET TO TELL ME IF YOU WANT MALEC OR JEMLEC (JEM AND ALEC), OK?) Ehe, love yall :)**

**~Kenzie**


	16. Chapter 16

**Dear Angel I just realized that I've been spelling Maia's name wrong for the past FOREVER and now she's most likely going to eat me, since she told the 1800s freaks she'd eat them if they messed her name up…I'M SCARED! *sad face* …Oh well, enjoy this while you can…I might not be around to write it for much longer…(Oh well, no one's gonna miss it anyway :P Oh and by the way, I got a little help on this chapter…an epic sauce friend of mine ninja-slushie-boi gave me an idea for something that happens in this-I'll say what later-and now, enjoy!)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

PrettyInBlack: Alec, spit it the hell out

JustDon'tAsk: Ok! God…chill…

PrettyInBlack: RIGHT NOW ALEC!

*Jace and Will locked eyes, the silence heavy and intense. "Ok…let's do this." Jace said eventually. Will studied Jace for a moment before he replied, "Alright." Jace put his hand out, and Will put his out. "On three." Jace said. "One…" "Two…" "Three."*

JustDon'tAsk: OK! Magnus

PrettyInBlack: YES! I am _so _good at what I do.

GermanGangsta: I hope so

PrettyInBlack: ;P

*Magnus grabbed Chairmen up off the floor and twirled around with him. "We woooon Chairmen! But of course we did, we are_ both_ sexier than stupid old Jem! Lalalalaaaa WE GOT ALEC BACK! YES!" Needless to say, Magnus was very happy to have Alec back, and he was letting Chairmen know it.*

*Jem face palmed, not surprised at all for some odd reason…*

MrShyGuy has entered Chat Room: 24

FountainOfYouthHair has entered Chat Room: 24

MrShyGuy: Is the drama over?

FountainOfYouthHair: It'd better be…I just gave you the last happy pill I had…

*Da fakk…Isabelle thought to herself before she shook her head as if to clear her thoughts and answered.*

PrettyInBlack: Well it is for _now…_but Angel knows Alec will do something else to cause someone else some sort of problem soon enough…

JustDon'tAsk: Hey! I don't start things _that _easily…

PrettyInBlack: I'll humor you and say: whatever you say darling brother

JustDon'tAsk: …

FountainOfYouthHair: Hey Thing One, didn't you date a kid named Alec once?

GermanGangsta: Why can't **I** be Thing One? I'm the oldest!

GermanDiva: cuz they love me more, that's why

GermanGangsta: Nuh uh! Georg loves me, RIGHT GEORG?

FountainOfYouthHair: well…

GermanGangsta: …FINE!…what about you Gustav?

MrShyGuy: …no Tom. Just no.

GermanGangsta: …you guys suck

GermanDiva: You'll live. But anyway Georg…well yes I did…but this most likely isn't the same kid

JustDon'tAsk: Huh…wait what's your name again?

GermanDiva: Me?

JustDon'tAsk: You're the one that dated an Alec aren't you?

GermanDiva: Indeed

JustDon'tAsk: Well then _yes you_

GermanDiva: Oh ok…it's Bill

*Alec blinked in surprise. "No way…"*

JustDon'tAsk: Ah…well…I dated a Bill once…

GermanDiva: …what's your last name Alec?

JustDon'tAsk: Lightwood…

GermanDiva: Oh…my…Gott…

JustDon'tAsk: …No way…

GermanDiva: Yes way! If you're Alec Lightwood then I'm Bill Kaulitz…

JustDon'tAsk: NO WAY!

GermanDiva: YES WAY!

*Magnus choked on nothing. "_WHAT?"_*

JustDon'tAsk: Oh my God how are you?

GermanDiva: I'm good! I've missed you!

JustDon'tAsk: I've missed you too!

*Izzy was staring wide eyed and open mouthed at her computer. Alec dated _Bill Kaulitz? …_Alec just got so much cooler…*

Gay4Glitter: Wait, wait, wait, WAIT! When the _hell _did you two _date?_

JustDon'tAsk: Huh…hell this had to be…five years ago maybe…

Gay4Glitter: …you were fourteen?

JustDon'tAsk: Yes Magnus, do the math. I was fourteen.

Gay4Glitter: And he was seventeen?

JustDon'tAsk: Yes Magnus, do the math. He was seventeen.

Gay4Glitter: …the hell…

GermanGangsta: …why the hell didn't I know about this…?

GermanDiva: Well…Tom dear you're just _slightly _homophobic…

GermanGangsta: SO? You still should have told me! The other two knew!

GermanDiva: Well the other two aren't homophobic!

GermanGangsta: DON'T CARE YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!

GermanDiva: CAN YOU NOT START RIGHT NOW?

GermanGangsta: …

PrettyInBlack: Don't start sounding like Alec, Tom…it's a major turn off…

JustDon'tAsk: …

*Will clapped his hands together. "HA! Scissors beats paper!" Jace glared at him. "Best two outta three?" He asked. "Fine." Will huffed. Were the Herondale boys _really _Rock-Paper-Scissoring over who got Clary? Yes, yes they were. It was a very Herondale solution, but it made sense in their eyes.*

*Magnus glared intently at his computer. "Well _why not? _Who _hasn't _Alec been with? Who _hasn't _he hooked up with?_" _Magnus looked around his apartment and nearly scared Chairmen to death when he sent blue sparks flying at his nearest Tokio Hotel poster. Bill was instantly out of _that _picture._* _

GermanDiva: God…I still can't believe it's _you…_

JustDon'tAsk: I know…it's insane…

*Tom was getting nervous about the distant but happy look on Bill's face. "Ey, Billa? Earth to Biiillllaaa…BILL!" Bill jumped. "What?" He asked Tom. "What are you thinking about?" Tom asked, and Bill gave him a big grin. "I'm thinking about Alec."*

GermanDiva: Isn't it though? You're still living in NY, right?

*Naaw, look at him…he's finally got the New York abbreviation down, Alec thought to himself.*

JustDon'tAsk: I do indeed!

GermanDiva: Well then…what would you do if I asked you to come with your sister tonight when she reports for bitch duty with my brother? I mean obviously you aren't on bitch duty, but…well you get the idea

PrettyInBlack: I am not Tom's bitch!

Gay4Glitter: …yeah you kind of are Isabelle.

PrettyInBlack: HEY! Whose side are you on?

Gay4Glitter: No one's.

PrettyInBlack: Magnus! I'm seriously hurt! You're ALWAYS on my side! In fact it's not even that you're on my side, it's that you're on OUR side!

Gay4Glitter: *sniff* I am on no one's side but my own.

PrettyInBlack: SINCE WHEN?

Gay4Glitter: Since NOW!

PrettyInBlack: *glares*

Gay4Glitter: *glares back*

PrettyInBlack: Oh SCREW YOU!

PrettyInBlack has left Chat Room: 24

Gay4Glitter: UG

Gay4Glitter has left Chat Room: 24

MrShyGuy: …Georg my head hurts again…

FountainOfYouthHair: *sigh* I'll go buy more happy pills…

FountainOfYouthHair has left Chat Room: 24

MrShyGuy: YAY _happy pills_…

MrShyGuy has left Chat Room: 24

JustDon'tAsk: er…I'm going to ignore all that…anyway, I'd say that I'd come Bill

GermanDiva: REALLY?

JustDon'tAsk: Yes really! I definitely wouldn't mind seeing you again

GermanDiva: YAY! All's well again :D

GermanGangsta: …NEIN! ALL IS NOT WELL! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW IF IZZY'S COMING TONIGHT OR NOT IF SHE'S NO LONGER HERE?

GermanDiva: How the hell should I know?

GermanGangsta: …this is all your fault…

GermanDiva: Nuh uh…

GermanGangsta: Uh huh…

GermanDiva: Nuh uh…

GermanGangsta: damn you Bill I am not playing this game with you right now!

GermanGangsta has left Chat Room: 24

JustDon'tAsk: …

GermanDiva: *shrug* he'll get over it

*Bill glanced over at Tom. "Hey Tomi?" "What? What could you possibly want?" Tom snapped. "…well, I just wanted to inform you that leaving the chat room didn't get you away from me, because we're sitting right next to each other…" Bill said slowly. Tom huffed, got up, and stormed into his hotel room, which was connected to Bill's. Tom, being Tom, didn't even close the door. "That didn't do much either!" Bill yelled after him. "SHUT UP BILL!"

Bill giggled.*

JustDon'tAsk: Well, good. So…I guess I'll see you later?

GermanDiva: Yeah, see you later :)

JustDon'tAsk: :D

JustDon'tAsk has left Chat Room: 24

GermanDiva has left Chat Room: 24

*Will sighed dramatically. "Ok, one more time." "This decides who wins." Jace said. "No shit Sherlock." Will snapped. Jace gave him a look. "Rock…" "Paper…" "Scissors…"

_Boom._

Will and Jace blinked at each other in shock. "What the hell…" Jace said slowly, staring wide eyed at Will. "Holy _shit…" _Will said, staring back. The Herondale boys sat in silence for a moment, letting things sink in, and then Jace jumped up. "NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENED! MY HAIR WAS ALMOST BLONDE AGAIN, AND NOW IT'S _BLACK!" _Will looked up at him calmly. "Jace, you look just like me now…damn, I never realized how _hot _I am…" Jace could have punched him. "Well I could say the same thing about you, and that's all good and well…but seriously Will…what just happened?" Jace asked, looking at himself in one of his many mirrors. "Well it could have something to do with the cosmos…" Will said softly. Jace looked at him in shock. "The cosmos wouldn't do this to us!" Jace exclaimed, horrified. "Yeah, I know. The cosmos are our friends. But I mean, our coloring switched. Maybe this is bad for someone ELSE…" Will said slowly. Jace turned and look at himself in the mirror again, taking in his black hair and blue eyes. "Maybe…but…" "But what?" Will asked.

"I just want my gold tresses back…"*

**End of chapter…whatever chapter this was! So, ok, first things first: ninja-slushie-boi gave me the AlecxBill idea! SO bang, thanks to her, she's awesome, and we all love her! *sends love* Aaaand now, as much as we love her, we're moving on! OK! SO! MWAHAHAHAHA, tresses is back! Didn't you all miss it SO MUCH? (You know you did…don't lie and say you forgot about it…). Poor Magnus, Gustav and Georg have a definite bromance going on, Bill's all happy (is Alec his true love? O_O), I don't think Alec knows WHAT THE TRESSES IS GOING ON, Isabelle is slowly losing her bestie, the Herondale's now officially look like each other, and Chairmen is still plotting to take over the world (…I mentioned that in this chapter, no?)**

** So YEAH! Hope you enjoyed, sorry the update took so long, I-as usual-think this sucked, sorry to the non-TH fans, you're probably lost, but everyone drop me a review anyway! Feed the writer! FEED THE WRITER! (…my God, I'm hyped right now…) **

** You guys know I love you :P**

**~Kenzie**


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys I'm laughing. I'm writing fanfiction again oh my god my life is over XD XD XD Excuse this chapter, it's filler~**

**Chapter Sixteen**

Gay4Glitter has entered Chat Room: _Being a Downworlder Makes Life too Hard_

ChicksDigFangs has entered Chat Room: _Being a Downworlder Makes Life too Hard_

Gay4Glitter: SIMON BFF HI.

ChicksDigFangs: …Why did you make this chat room though. I like the other one…

Gay4Glitter: …Bff…I said hi.

ChicksDigFangs: …Hi

Gay4Glitter: HEY. I made this chat because I don't like the other one. Wanna know why?

ChicksDigFangs: Jace has access to it?

Glitter4Glitter: …Yes…but…no…

ChicksDigFangs: Adam Lambert isn't in it?

Gay4Glitter: …Yes, but, no…

ChicksDigFangs: Um. It isn't just you and me? c':

Gay4Glitter: …No.

*Simon sighed…he would never have a true friend…*

ChicksDigFangs: What then?

Gay4Glitter: Because of Alec Innocence Lightwood

ChicksDigFangs: …I thought his middle name was Gifeon…

Gay4Glitter: …No.

ChicksDigFangs: o

Gay4Glitter: No but really.

Gay4Glitter: Okay.

Gay4Glitter: Just…just…listen.

Gay4Glitter: THIS RECENT TURN OF EVENTS…WITH BILL SEX KAULITZ. JUST. I. I. I CAN'T.

ChicksDigFangs: I'm pretty sure his middle name isn't sex…

Gay4Glitter: OKAY LIKE. OH MY. TO START, I LOVED BILL KAULIZT BEFORE TOM KAULITZ KNEW BILL KAULITZ WHAT DOES THAT TELL YOU?! THAT TELLS YOU SO MUCH. AND ALEC LIGHTWOOD IS NOTHING WITHOUT ME.

Gay4Glitter: YOU HEAR THAT?!

Gay4Glitter: _NOTHING_

ChicksDigFangs: Why are you telling me this

Gay4Glitter: BUT NOW HE THINKS IT'S OKAY TO RUN OFF WITH BILL KAULITZ.

ChicksDigFangs: We really aren't even friends

Gay4Glitter: LIKE HE _OWNS _THE PLACE. ALEC OWNS NOTHING. _NOTHING! _NOT EVEN HIS VIRGINITY.

ChicksDigFangs: Um

Gay4Glitter: I OWN THAT

ChicksDigFangs: …Um

Gay4Glitter: I MEAN WHAT DO THEY EVEN HAVE IN COMMON. BILL IS TOO FAB FOR ALEC. I MEAN I AM TOO BUT I AM GENEROUS AND PUT UP WITH IT

ChicksDigFangs: Walp, that's life…

Gay4Glitter: BILL KAULITZ DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO PUT UP WITH ALEC INNOCENCE LIGHTWOOD.

ChicksDigFangs: Ya know I could really go for a banana

Gay4Glitter: NO ONE KNOWS HOW TO PUT UP WITH ALEC INNOCENCE LIGHTWOOD BUT ME. E.

ChicksDigFangs: Bananas are really good

Gay4Glitter: I MEAN, DO YOU THINK BILL KAULITZ KNOWS THAT ALEC LIKES TO BATHE IN THINGS THAT SMELL LIKE WOOD?! DOES HE?! BECAUSE I DON'T THINK HE DOES YOU KNOW WHO KNOWS IT I DO. YEAH THAT'S RIGHT ME, MAGNUS FAB BANE.

ChicksDigFangs: Especially the green ones

Gay4Glitter: NOR WILL HE EVER MASTER IGNORING ALEC'S MOP HE CALLS "hair" LIKE I HAVE. _I AM A PRO._

ChicksDigFangs: Literally they are so good

Gay4Glitter: AND. AND. AND. ALEC CLEARLY DOES NOT APPRECIATE ME LIKE HE SHOULD.

ChicksDigFangs: I really freakin want a banana.

Gay4Glitter: CLEARLY HE NEVER HAS. I HAVE ALWAYS APPRECIATED ALEC INNOCENCE LIGHTWOOD.

ChicksDigFangs: Dude, I don't have any bananas in my house

Gay4Glitter: WHY DOESN'T HE LOVE ME?! I AM SO LOVEABLE. SERIOUSLY I'M GREAT.

ChicksDigFangs: If I could eat a banana every minute I would

Gay4Glitter: …

ChicksDigFangs: …

Gay4Glitter: …Simon.

ChicksDigFangs: Yes?

Gay4Glitter: Have you been listening to a word I've been saying?

ChicksDigFangs: …Uh…something about wood?

Gay4Glitter: …

ChicksDigFangs: …

Gay4Glitter: I hate you.

ChicksDigFangs: …o

Gay4Glitter: Yeah that's right I hate you.

ChicksDigFangs: …

Gay4Glitter: …

ChicksDigFangs: I could really go for a banana though.

Gay4Glitter: …

ChicksDigFangs: …

Gay4Glitter: …

ChicksDigFangs: …

Gay4Glitter: …If you wanted to come out to me you could have just said so. You didn't have to talk about how much you like bananas you could have just said you were gay. I expected it anyway it's all okay.

Gay4Glitter has left Chat Room: _Being a Downworlder Makes Life too Hard_

*And thus Simon sat staring at his computer, perplexed, because he really just had wanted a banana. A very straight, very not gay, banana.*

**It's funny cuz Simon is totally gay *lol no Sizzy is life***

**Okay yeah see ya~**

**-Matt**


	18. Chapter 18

**Whoa…paragraph form? What's that doing here? O_O (Oh...Sasha...thanks for looking at this :3 I dunno if I actually changed any of the things you brought up but thanks anyway ily bff :3)**

**Chapter Seventeen**

Things died down a bit after a week. Magnus stayed holed up in his apartment, only once acknowledging others' existences when a frantic pair of Herondales showed up at his door demanding to be "switched back". Had said Herondales actually switched bodies, Magnus could have fixed it in ten minutes, tops. However, they had not. It was simply a case of Herondale hysteria. _That _took over an hour to fix.

While Magnus was once again holed up in a closet with a bottle of alcohol, a tissue box, and a cat, Alec was slowly realizing things with Bill went dead for a reason. Bill, it turns out, is far too attached to his brother, Tom. Where Tom is, Bill is, and where Bill is, Tom is. Considering Tom seemed to hate Alec, it made things rather awkward.

After that week of silence was up, the twins and their band mates were back in Germany, and the twins were back to their "subtle" personal relationship. _"Subtle". _No one had a clue. Nope.

Simon's problems were resolved on the sixth day. Maia was in a beautiful relationship with her ex-boyfriend—because things went so well the first time, ya know? Isabelle gave up on Tom at the same time Alec gave up on Bill. Not because of the twincest…or, the, _twin bond, _but because Tom couldn't properly pronounce the word _clothes. _It was maddening.

Thus, Sizzy was together once more.

Jem and Alec weren't on anyone's mind anymore…_including _Jem and Alec's. Alec missed Magnus, which was _not _a huge shock to anyone. Jem missed Tess and Will.

May the three-way spirit bless them.

Malec was back on its feet on the eighth day. Alec had to bust Magnus' closet door down to get him out, and put it back up afterwards, but it was worth it. No one was allowed in the apartment for two days after the got back together.

Not that anyone really wanted to be. Magnus and Alec time was pleasant for no one but Magnus and Alec…and the fangirls.

Clary and Jace were back together as soon as Will and Jace were "switched back". In all honesty, Clary didn't know what to do when Jace's hysterics weren't her problem, and Jace hadn't known what to do with his hysterics when Clary wasn't there to fix things. Jace had no one to share mango smoothies with because no one appreciated his love for mangos like Clary, and Clary had no one to roll her eyes at. No one exasperated her quite like Jace.

Long live Clace!

On the eleventh day, when Malec was able to stop canoodling long enough to allow others in the apartment, Magnus sent the Victorians back. Jess said nothing to anyone as she waited for the spell to be said, Henry and Charlotte quietly argued over the name Buford, Tess and Jem stood holding hands, and Will assured Alec that he had never been the slightest bit interested in Magnus.

"I simply don't swing that way," Will had said airily, looking down at Lightworm's great-something grandson in dismay. Will blushed when Jem snorted behind him.

Heronstairs didn't make him _gay…_it simply made him very attracted to his Parabatai.

When the spell was finally done and the room was six people emptier, the TMI crew made a vow to never, ever, _ever, _touch that chat site again. _Ever._

"You know what we should do, though?" Isabelle said after a minute of silent agreement.

Alec was tempted to jump Magnus right then and there to keep whatever terrible idea Izzy had from being spoken. Sadly, Simon, the kiss-ass, beat him too it.

"What, Iz?" Said Simon asked.

"Make Twitters!"

Jace and Clary sped out before this could actually take place, Magnus dragged Alec into the bedroom, and Isabelle was left pouting with her boyfriend.

"I don't get it…what's the problem?" Izzy asked while Simon dragged her out of the apartment to avoid being scarred by Malec.

"I simply don't know, Iz. I simply don't know."

**HA. Abrupt ending is abrupt v.v I'm sorry. XD I just…the story had its time and that time was a **_**long **_**time ago. So it needed to end. I hope I didn't forget to wrap anything up…too much happened in this monstrosity to even go back and look at everything. I gave up. **_**Maybe **_**though…and this is a REALLY BIG MAYBE…I'll do a sequel someday. Maybe. **_**Maybe. **_**Anyway, if you stuck it out through this whole story, holy Angel, **_**bless you. **_**You are fabulous O.e **

**Alright, see you guys ^.^**

**-Matti **


End file.
